


Onward to Aurora

by TheLegendOfKyle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, And gets a new nickname, Dialogue Heavy, Din shows up in Ch3, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mission Fic, On the Run, Post-Season/Series 02, Sexual Tension, Slavery, Slow Burn, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order References, Substance Abuse, coping with loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfKyle/pseuds/TheLegendOfKyle
Summary: The galactic civil war has ended, but conflict in the outer rim is far from over. Tensions are high as the New Republic tries to civilize the divide worlds. The days of dashing rogues and rugged outlaws may be numbered but that doesn’t stop the dedicated few from carving their path through the stars.Amidst this changing galaxy, smuggler Nyx’Arya aboard her ship The Aurora is strapped for credits and accepts a job from a mysterious bounty hunter. A simple prisoner transport, nothing more...Pirates... war cults... a political power struggle and a dark prophesy?None of this was part of the deal!
Relationships: Din Djarin & Boba Fett, Din Djarin & Original Character(s), Din Djarin & Peli Motto, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. The Smuggler

Naboo

Kelgan estate

Few things are more beautiful than a sunrise on Naboo. Golden light softly shimmered on crystal water, orange and purple, pink and red swirled in the clouds and birds sang in the green trees that surrounded the Kelgan estate. Nyx tried not to be distracted by the beauty as she landed _The Aurora_ on the pad the client had marked. The engines disturbed the mirror like pond causing the colorful sky reflected above to ripple and dance. Nyx set down her ship and cut the engines, sparing a moment just to take it all in.

How long had it been since she set foot on Naboo? Fifteen? Twenty years? Long enough for her to be enraptured by the dawn and forget she came her to do a job. Nyx tore her eyes away and swiveled in her pilot’s chair, remotely activating her co-pilot droid as she did so.

“Keep the engines on standby, Six. This won’t take long.”

AD-6 let out several beeps of acknowledgment as Nyx descended from the cockpit and moved past the living area to the cargo bay. She pushed a sequence of numbers into her wrist gauntlet and opened the hatch. Next, the mobile platform carrying her client’s crate came online. Nyx set the platform to follow and walked out to the estate.

The gentle Naboo sun warmed her blue skin, a pleasant change to the cold of space. Her stomach twisted itself into knots as Nyx continued to push down the feelings of Nostalgia. Naboo wasn’t home. Not anymore.

“Ah! Miss Nyx’Arya, you are here early.” Greeted the chrome Protocol Droid who served as the butler. “From your last transmission, Master Kelgan was worried that you would be delayed.”

“Had to take an alternate route but I made sure to double time it.” Nyx explained casually but couldn’t quite keep the irritated tone out of her voice.

The usual routes were patrolled heavily now by the damn New Republic Rangers. _The Aurora_ had the benefit of not looking like a common smuggler vessel but that hadn’t stopped them from eyeing her up. She had to dump cargo the last two jobs in order to avoid getting arrested during inspections. It made this job all the more important.

Inside the estate was somehow even more grand than the outside. Precious artifacts from dozens of planets decorated the walls and ceiling. The hall opened into a wide rotunda with tall, elegant windows with a view of the lush garden and crystal pond outside. The rotunda also had several displays of artifacts, some on tables and others behind secure cases.

Nyx’s fingers itched slightly at the thought of just how much all of this was worth.

“What is the meaning of this?!” A posh voice broke the quiet. Barron Khen Kelgan descended his grand staircase, tying the rope on a silken robe and making a sour expression at the droid. “Thomas, why did you let the smuggler in? I’m not even dressed!”

“You said I should unload the artifact as soon as Miss. Nyx’Arya arrived.” The droid stated dismissively. “Those were your exact instructions.”

“Whatever, you are dismissed.” The baron rolled his eyes, but his annoyance was forgotten as soon as he saw the crate. “Is this it?”

Nyx grinned and slapped the side of the cargo. “That’s right. All the way from Zeffo.”

“Be careful!” Kelgan pleaded, holding up his arms. “Those artifacts are worth more than--”

“Keep your fancy shirt on, Baron.” Nyx pressed a button to lower the crate to the ground. “I’m a professional. Let me tell ya, getting this baby out of that Imperial storage vault wasn’t easy. I think I deserve a little extra for all that trouble.”

“That can be discussed once I inspect the product.” The baron grumbled. “Open it.”

“Alright, gotta Show the man what he’s paying for.” Nyx sighed as she flipped a switch to open the crate. Inside was a metal sculpture of a fierce dragon-like creature with a large fin running down its back.

“Ooh it’s beautiful!” The baron exclaimed. “The artistry... the craftsmanship... There is still so much we don’t know about this ancient culture but the Binog was supposedly a sacred--”

Nyx closed the crate, cutting him off. “I'm sure it’s fascinating but I believe you owe me payment.”

Kelgan blinked at her with the most shocked and offended look on his face before he frowned and straitened up. “Right... I forget not everyone can appreciate art.”

Nyx wanted to roll her eyes at that. ‘Appreciate’ mostly meant _stealing_ in this business. She saw plenty of Twi’lek artifacts on the walls on her way in. Nyx might not have known much about her own people, but she knew they wouldn’t be happy if they saw Kelgan’s collection. She didn’t have any room to judge him too harshly though with what she did for a living, so she just smiled at him through her teeth. Before she could ask for her payment a third time, Kelgan got a notification on his communicator and his eyes widened.

“Uh... I need to take this. Wait here while I get your credits. Don’t touch anything. I have security alarms everywhere.”

“I think a thirty percent interest is fair for dealing with imps.” Nyx stated with a huff.

“Yes... sure... whatever.” Kelgan walked away answering his communicator and closing the door of a side office.

Nyx groaned and drummed her fingernails on the holster on her hip. She had a bad feeling about this… She’d wait for ten minutes then she’d grab the most expensive-looking thing on the wall and bug out. Security alarms be damned.

While she planned her escape, she browsed Kelgan’s collection. The displays in the rotunda caught her eye the most. She was drawn to a corner where a fancy blue green and purple dress was mounted on a mannequin. It would have given the wearer the appearance of flower pedals or even fins of a colorful ocean fish. Beside the dress, a suit of armor was on display. It was covered in scorch marks, but the paint underneath had been blue at some point. The helmet sat on a table to the side, its T shaped visor shattered where the left eye would be. Beside the helmet was what looked like the hilt of a sword without the blade.

Mandalorian artifacts from before the empire... Even a full suit of Beskar, the famous indestructible metal. Now this was a pricey bit of ‘art.’

“ _The spoils of the purge. The Duchess’s Gown… The one eyed warrior and… The Darksaber_.” As Nyx read she let out a snort. “ _Created over a thousand years ago by Tarre Vizsla, and used to unite the warring Mandalorian clans. When wielded by those who win it in combat this dark blade grants immense power as well as the title Mand’alor or ruler of all—_ ”

“It's a fake.”

Nyx flinched, hand reaching for her holster but the charging of a blaster shot made her freeze before she could draw.

“The real thing was taken by the empire during the great purge. They wouldn’t let it collect dust in the baron’s trophy room.” The voice explained. “Now take out the blaster nice and slow and kick it away.”

Nyx recognized the cocky tone of the voice and smirked as she complied, overly slow and deliberate.

“Turn around.” The sight that greeted her was a tall human man with wavy brown hair and an arrogant but still charming smirk. “Hello, Arry.”

“Han Solo.” Nyx greeted, masking her annoyance with a sultry tone. She placed both hands on her hips and puffed out her chest. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Hmm, you haven’t changed a bit.” Han stepped closer, blaster still raised. “Still dealing in stolen artifacts, I see.”

“Girl's gotta eat…” Nyx shrugged but saw the gold badge on his belt and dropping the casual façade. “What the hell is that? Did you go legit?!”

“Captain Solo, Ranger of the New Republic.” Han said with a flourish to the badge. “If you think that’s unbelievable, I also married into Alderaan royalty.”

“This has to be a joke!” Nyx grumbled. “You are the last person I thought would clean up his act—”

“Not squeaky clean.” Han interrupted. “Which is why you’re not in cuffs right now.”

Nyx frowned, crossing her arms. “What do you want, Solo?”

Han dropped the smirk and became all business. “I got a friend who is interested in the Zeffo. You obviously have a few contacts so maybe you could introduce him to them.”

“Sounds like a set me up. What does your friend want with the Zeffo?” Nyx sneakily tapped her wrist to alert six to start the take off sequence. She’d just need to stall a little longer.

“It’s not the Zeffo he’s interested in, it’s a man who was studying them.” Han went on. “A Jedi named Eno Cordova.”

Nyx let out a groan. “All those space wizards died out when we were children. Besides, I thought you didn’t believe in any of that Force stuff.”

“Well, I’ve seen a few things since we last met...” Han cleared his throat. “What’s it matter to you anyway? All I want are names.”

“Yeah but you’re a lawman now.” Nyx whined and uncrossed her arms and rested her hands on her belt. “Telling you would be snitching…”

There was a commotion from the other side of Kelgan’s door. Furniture being disturbed and a glass breaking. A moment later a Wookiee dragged the baron out of his office kicking and screaming. Of course Solo wouldn’t come without his partner in crime.

“Unhand me, you beast!” Kelgan shrieked but the Wookiee only howled.

“Hey! You couldn’t have done that later?!” Han barked up at his harry companion. “I’m in the middle of something.”

“Arggghhhh!”

“Hey, Chewie.” Nyx waved, using the distraction to snap a flash charge off her belt. Chewbacca greeted her with a friendly howl and Nyx smiled. “Nice to see you too.”

Kelgan’s face turned red. “I knew it! You sold me out your Twi’lek bitch!” 

“Shut up.” Han grunted, giving the baron a shove. “You’re under arrest. Chewie, get him out of here.”

“I guess that means I’m not getting paid…” Nyx pouted, rolling the charge in her palm and arming it.

“Not likely.” Han shrugged. “So are you gonna give me those names or are you going to—”

**Zwap!**

The flash filled the room with a flare of blinding white light. Nyx spun on her heels and grabbed the Saber off the table. Fake or not, it still could be worth something and Nyx wasn’t leaving empty handed. The alarms blared as Nyx also grabbed the helmet and flung it into the window. The glass shattered on impact and Nyx vaulted over the table, following the helmet.

“Dammit! Don’t be like that, Arry!” Han rubbed his eyes to recover from the flash before chasing after her.

The window was right above the pool of water. When Nyx splashed down she scared the wits out of the poor Gungan groundskeeper. When the gardener peered down to see what had fallen into the pool, Nyx burst out of the water and scared her again.

“Out of my way!” Nyx leaped out soaking wet and making a run for the gate. She made it half way before she heard a blaster fire and felt pain in her leg. Letting out a yelp, she dove behind a marble sculpture for cover and checked herself over. The blaster bolt only grazed her but there was now a hole in her pants.

“These were my favorite!” Nyx shouted, peeking out briefly to see Han standing in the window frame, blaster at the ready. “Solo, you bastard!”

“That was a warning.” Han shouted back. “Come out from the statue with your hands up. I don’t want to shoot you but I will if I have to.”

“Why don’t you come down here and get me?!”

“And give up the High-ground?” Han huffed. “I can see the whole garden from up here. I’ve got you pinned down so give up and just come quietly.”

Nyx pressed her body against the cool marble hissing through teeth. “Hurry up you blasted droid.”

_Unable to complete request. Area is too small. Please Rendezvous outside gate._

Oh fantastic! Nyx bit her lip, if she got out of this, she was going to sell that droid for spice money. She let out a breath drumming her nails against her gauntlet. That’s when an idea struck her and a smirk spread across her face.

“Han I always liked you so in light of our history I’m giving you one warning!” She called, activating the recall button on her wrist. “So you might wanna move!”

“What?” Han paused before he heard something large plowing towards him. “Oh Kri—”

**Smash!**

Han managed to dive out of the way just as the crate on its platform smashed through the window frame. He landed face first into the pool while the thrusters on the platform pulsed over the water and carried the crate towards Nyx.

“That’s right, come to momma.” Nyx stepped out from behind the statue as Han surfaced. Before he could go for his blaster she darted out to use the crate as cover.

“Arrrhhhrrr?!”

“I’m fine, Chewie!” Han spat out a mouthful of water and fired on the crate.

“Not the sculpture!” The baron cried.

Han rolled his eyes and took aim at the levitating platform. He fired two shots that destabilized the thrusters enough for the crate to fall.

“Nooo!” Kelgan shrieked.

“Damn it!” With her cover gone, Nyx took off sprinting as fast as her wounded leg would carry her. “Six! I need you at the gate now!”

On cue _The Aurora_ rocketed above, it’s engines breaking the remaining windows of the estate. Han and Chewie were forced to take cover and Nyx scrambled up the gate before leaping onto the ship’s loading ramp. As the ship rose higher Nyx clung to the railing to catch her breath. She could see Han pop out of the water again and just make out the baron’s shrieking about his windows.

“Better luck next time, Solo!” Nyx laughed and blew him a kiss. The ramp closed behind her and _The Aurora_ flew off into the clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han- It’s over Arry! I have the high ground!
> 
> Nyx- You underestimate my power!
> 
> *Indiana Jones music plays*
> 
> Han- What?
> 
> Nyx- Wrong button...


	2. The Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one walks the path of the Mandalor, one is both hunter and prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning for drug use and mentions of past abuse.

Sargon

Alderaanian Settlement, Market Town

This season’s Krill harvest was one of the better in recent years. Despite the worry that the oil from the imperial walker would poison the ponds. Even that monstrosity turned out to be a blessing in disguise. The money made off the scrap salvage was enough to repair the damage done to the village and even bought Omera enough fabric to make herself and Wina new dresses. 

“Let me help you with that.” Enrill offered as he helped her unload the cases of Spotchka from the wagon.

“Thank you.” Omera smiled.

That was another recent change. A group of Alderaanian refugees had relocated to Sargon six months back and begun establishing themselves more and more. They were simple, hardworking people, peaceful and willing to trade with Omera’s village. Omera admired their resilience even after losing their home planet. Among the most friendly were Enrill and his sister Illia and her four children.

“It’s getting late.” The young man said as he placed the case on their buyer’s stall. “It’s not safe to travel in the dark.”

“I can defend myself.” Omera reminded him, gesturing to the blaster on her hip.

Enrill chuckled and shook his head. “I know you can. What I meant to say, is you and Winta are welcome to stay at the settlement tonight.”

“You have lodging?” Omera raised a brow.

“Illia has plenty of room.” Enrill picked up another crate. “Let us repay the hospitality you showed us when we first arrived.” He glanced over to where Winta was playing with Chel, Illia's youngest. “I’m sure the girls would like to play a bit longer.”

The children were chasing each other between the vender stalls while giggling. There were no other Alderaanian girl’s Chel’s age at the colony, so Omera knew how happy having Winta around made her. The girls were thick as thieves whenever Omera and Winta came to visit.

“Mm, Why not?” Omera shrugged.

“Excellent!” Enrill said. “I’m making my signature krill pie tonight. You’re in for a treat.”

“Krill pie?”

“On Alderaan it was made with bird meat but here I use what we have.” Enrill unloaded the last crate and threw a smile over his shoulder. “It’s good, trust me.”

“It’ll be nice eating a meal prepared for me for a change.” Omera tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled back shyly.

Enrill was becoming bolder with her. It hadn’t felt like courting at first but Omera was starting to notice his attention towards her more and more. He was always the first colonist to great her when she arrived and always offered his help with a dashing smile. The way he looked at her sometimes made her heart flutter. Over a year ago she had had a rawer attraction to the mysterious warrior in the silver armor, but some things were just not meant to be. The Mandalorian was a man of creed and had a duty elsewhere in the galaxy to fulfil. Life went on and now Enrill was here.

“Nanana You can’t catch me!”

The girls’ laughter was getting louder and Omera put her attention back on being a mother. It didn’t look like they were bothering the colonists but Omera didn’t want them running into any of the stalls or breaking anything.

"Don’t go too far!” She called. “Be careful!”

“We’re just playing tag momma!” Winta giggled back carelessly.

Winta disappeared behind a hut to try and outflank her friend. It was a little trick Ms. Cara and the Mando taught her when they stayed at the village. She looped back around the small structure and caught Chel by surprise, tapping her shoulder and giggling.

“You’re it!” She said as she took off in the opposite direction.

“No fair!”

Winta left Chel in the dust and darted behind another hut. Her plan was to jump out and scare her, but she didn’t watch where she was going and slammed face first into a solid mass. With a surprised yelp she fell backwards into the dirt.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!” Winta whimpered as she held her sore nose.

She heard her friend’s footsteps behind her, but they stopped suddenly, and the girl’s giggles went silent. Winta looked up and through her blurry vision found a familiar T shaped visor looking down at her.

“Mando!” She cried as she leaped to her feet and hugged him. “You came back! I knew you’d come back! Did you bring baby with you?”

“Uh… W-Winta…” Chel’s voice squeaked.

“It’s okay, I know--” Winta gasped. Her vision steadied and she realized the helmet that stared down at her was grey, not silver and the visor much sharper. The armor was different too and this Mando wore a grey cloak instead of a cape. Winta let go of the stranger and shuffled away in fright. “S-Sorry! I thought you were… Sorry.”

“You’ve seen another of my kind, child?” The stranger asked in a friendly melodic voice.

A woman’s voice. Winta realized but did not voice. She was rendered shy and mute thanks to her mother’s warnings never to talk to strangers. Luckily, Omera rounded the side of the hut the very next moment.

“Winta! I told you—” Omera’s eyes went wide as she covered her mouth.

“You’ve seen him too.” The stranger observed.

“Um, Hello.” Omera smiled, regaining her composure. Winta shrank away and hid behind her mother’s skirts.

“Hello.” The female Mandalorian greeted pleasantly. “Perhaps you can help me. I am looking for information on another of my kind. He’s tall, wears silver armor with a brown under suit. I think your daughter might have mistook--”

“This way, uncle!” Chel interrupted, pulling Enrill by the arm and then hiding behind him.

"A Mandalorian?” Enrill eyed the stranger warily. He took two steps forward so that he was in front of Omera. “What’s one doing way out here?”

“I have been tasked by the Keeper of my clan to Chronicle the deeds of a particular child of our creed.” The stranger replied. “I have reason to believe he spent some time here.”

Omera swallowed. “He helped protect our village from bandits. He trained us to fight so we could stand on her own.”

“Protected your village?” The Stranger cocked her head to the side as she leaned forward with interest.

“Yes.” Omera said quickly. “But he left over a year ago. None of us have heard from him since.”

The stranger was silent. Thinking things over behind the impassive visor of her helmet.

“It sounds like an exciting story.” The Mandalorian glided forward on silent feet, stopping a breath away from Enrill but attention on the woman and child. “I would very much like to hear it.”

—/—

Hyperspace

The Aurora

Nyx bit her lip as she dabbled ointment onto the blaster burn on her leg. It stung like all hell but how could something make burnt flesh smell worse? She let out a breath and tossed the smelly ointment bottle into the sink. It was cold on the ship without pants but the burn needed open air in order to heal. Nyx threw on a short-shabby robe and stepped into a pair of slippers before leaving the fresher and heading to the kitchenette.

She browsed the half dozen boxes of rations before deciding to skip breakfast and go straight to tending to her gear. Her shirt, vest and jacket faired alright but she needed to repair the hole Solo put in her pant leg. It cut halfway up the right thigh, melting the fibers together around the edges and making them crusty. The pants were ruined but Nyx wasn’t really in a position to be throwing things out. Her wardrobe consisted of only three pairs of pants, five shirts, two vests and one pair of boots.

She didn’t want to limit herself further so she took a pair of sheers and cut off the crusty edges. Then, she took a piece of scrap fabric that might have been a cleaning cloth at some point and began stitching it over the hole. Fixing her own clothes was something she had done since she was a child. It was easy and relaxing keeping the repetitive motion of the needle. She didn’t have to think about anything—

“Ow!” Nyx hissed and looked down at where she had pricked one of her fingers.

A large bead of blood slid into her palm and Nyx quickly sucked on the wound to try and stop it from bleeding more. She tried to resume her sewing but her hand was shaking and she couldn’t keep the needle still.

“No… not now.” Nyx tried steadying her hand by squeezing it but the other began to tremble as well. She was shivering and it wasn’t because of the cold. “Damn it.”

Nyx staggered when she got up. Taking wobbly uncoordinated steps to her bunk. Here she thought the splitting headache she was nursing was just due to stress. She should have known better since she had put this off for so long.

She got to her bunk and opened a side compartment, taking out an inhaler attached to an almost empty tube of red powder. She put the device to her lips and to a puff. The spice stung the back of her throat and she coughed, holding her chest. She tried inhaling one more but the tube was now empty. Nyx coughed until her throat was raw but at the end of it her hands were steady and her body stopped shaking.

Spice was a wretched drug. A dirty sickening thing she despised yet depended on. A decade or so ago she had used it to numb the pain of her life. It’s mind altering effects transported her away from the darkened streets and dingy clubs she worked. It made her not care about what her clients did to her. Made her not care enough to see what she was doing to herself.

Now, spice was a ball and chain she carried around from that old life. Constant use had made her resistant to its hallucinogenic qualities but her body still craved it… needed it.

Nyx eyed the empty tube and frowned. She would need to restock her supply soon if she wanted to stave off the shakes. How she would pay for it was a different story. The encounter with Solo rendered her 0/3 Jobs she had completed. That meant no money and two clients that would want the loss of property taken out of her hide.

She needed to find an appraiser to see if the probably fake Darksaber was worth anything. If she sold it, maybe she could buy enough spice to get her through another job and pay off the two clients before they put a bounty on her. Some Merc just as desperate for credits as her was the last thing she needed on her tail.

  
—/—

Navarro

New Republic Marshal’s Office

“The law has returned to Navarro. It’s no longer any place for the likes of you.” Cara grumbled as she tossed the fugitive into a cell. The new republic was really cracking down on smugglers and spice runners these days. If they caught wind that Navarro was a hang-out for low Lifes the town would be crawling with Rangers and that was the last thing Cara wanted.

“Evening, Marshal Dune.” Vic greeted from his desk. He was her newest deputy and was mostly in charge of taking care of Greef’s business while Cara was gone. “Where’d ya catch that one?”

“Parked out in the badlands.” Cara sighed as she rolled her sore shoulders. She could really use a hot shower and a glass of something strong and cheap. “I put a marker on his ship so call up Wolfe and have him deal with the cleanup.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Vic grinned. His eyebrows then rose like he had forgotten something. “Oh, before ya turn in, there was a man in here lookin’ for ya earlier. One of them scary folk with the helmets.”

Cara nearly dropped the glass she was about to use. “A Mandalorian?”

“Yeah!” Vic huffed. “Think I offended him when I asked if he’d like to take his helmet off. ‘That is not the way’ he tells me. Then he clanks off without another word.”

Cara smiled at that. It was not Bo-Katan or any of her Night Owls since they showed their faces freely. Her Mando was still uptight about that part of his creed despite breaking it for his kid. He’d worn the helmet for so long that the T visor was more his face than the flesh underneath. He said as much last time Cara saw him.

He had been in a dark place… losing his ship, his creed and his kid all in the span of a few weeks. Cara would be lying if she said she wasn’t worried about him and that was before Bo-Katan issued her challenge…

If Mando was back here, he had probably gotten into more trouble and needed Cara’s help.

“So, you don’t know where he went?”

“I didn’t say that.” Vic wrinkled his nose and his greying mustache twitched. “I followed him a way. Saw him slink off into the old sewer. Where Karga said they all used to hang out. Now, I know better than to follow a Cobra into its nest so— Where ya going?”

“To find the Cobra.” Cara answered as she trotted out the door.

It only took a short time to descend into the tunnels and find the old Mandalorian enclave. Cara had been back several times to clear out thieves who thought it would be a good place to hide. To their credit, it would have been if Cara hadn’t had prior knowledge of its location. The tunnels were dark and winding, easy to get lost in. When she reached the entrance of the former forge she slowed down and dimmed her lamp before peeked around the corner. She didn’t what to jump out and spook her friend.

The room was pitch black apart from the glow of a headlamp that illuminated the back wall. Strange symbols were carved there. Cara had noticed them before but not given much thought to what they meant. The owner of the headlamp stepped closer to the wall, stretching out his right hand and gently tracing a symbol with one of his fingers.

It was at this point that Cara’s guard was raised again. This wasn’t her Mando. Somehow, she knew, even in the dark. The silhouette, the posture, the way he moved... it was just wrong.

Had she counted out the Night Owls too soon?

She let out a tense breath, but the stranger must have heard it since he pulled his hand away from the wall and spun around. Cara had the sense to duck away from the entrance before she was blinded by the headlamp. The light pivoted from side to side as the stranger checked his surroundings before it shut off and plunged everything into darkness.

“Dank Farrik.” Cara hissed through her teeth as she shut her light off all the way. Not that it mattered. Those damn Mando helmets had thermal vision so he could probably see her.

“Who goes there?” Asked a booming voice.

Nope. NOT her Mando. Kriff! Kriff! Kriff!

Cara blew out another curse before replying. “Marshal Dune. I heard you wanted to talk to me.”

After a moment of silence, the head lamp turned back on and loud, clanking footsteps marched closer to her. Cara flipped on her light and waited for him, keeping a firm hand on her blaster.

He was about as tall as her Mando but built broader and thicker, his armor black with more square shapes. Over his left shoulder he wore a tattered grey cape while his right shoulder pauldron featured a single open eye as a signet. Even with all that, Cara refused to be intimidated.

“Marshal Dune, you shouldn’t follow dangerous men into dark tunnels without back up.”

“Are you kidding? That’s the kind of thing I do for fun.” Cara shot back because she couldn’t help herself.

“Your deputy didn’t seem to know when you’d be back.” The man grunted with a hint of annoyance.

“I finished up early.” Cara cut the niceties. “Who the hell are you?”

The stranger tilted his head. Possibly debating on if he should answer.

“I am a Seeker tasked with locating another of my kind. We who swear the creed do not use our given names so I cannot find him that way.” The Mandalorian explained. “All I know is his tribe once settled in this enclave. He was a hunter for the old guild here and sources say you are a trusted ally of his.”

“Yeah, he’s my friend.” Cara stated bluntly and felt her hackles raise. This guy was after Mando too. “I don’t know if your sources told you but there are a bunch of people ‘seeking’ him right now. One in particular wants to chop his damn head off so excuse me if I don’t give out information on him so freely.”

The stranger was taken aback by her immediate hostility but nodded. “I understand… Rest assured I owe no loyalty to Bo-Katan. My keeper wants an audience with your friend. That is all.”

“That’s never all people want from him.” Cara hissed. “Everyone has something that needs doing. Some enemy in need of killing, some pest problem in need of exterminating, some rock in need of defending.” Cara let out a huff of exasperation. “And he does it all because he can’t do himself a favor and say NO every once in a while.”

“This is the way.” As soon as he said it Cara wanted to punch him. “I am sure all the tasks he performed were in service to a greater quest. However with that quest now complete and this enclave abandoned… where does he go now?”

Cara swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Well that was the million credit question… One she didn’t know the answer to.

“He went back to bounty hunting.” Cara cleared her throat. “I don’t know where. I haven’t seen or heard from him in months.”

The stranger let out a sigh. “Then there is nothing more for me here.” He bowed his head and took a step back. “I will leave Navarro tomorrow and not disturb the peace in your town.”

Cara expected more of a hassle. Maybe he’d push for more details or even threaten her. He struck the right kind of presence for it but it seemed he was not a brute or bully. Then again… Her friendship with Mando started with a fistfight but after they talked things out he was polite and obliging. Fett acted similarly come to think of it. Putting his own plans on hold to help Mando save the child while gaining nothing in the process.

Maybe it was only the night owls who were confrontational assholes… It made Cara feel slightly bad for basically running the stranger out of town but it wasn’t like she knew much of anything to help with his search. Mando could be anywhere in the galaxy for all she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know! It’s the second chapter without Din in it. Please don’t kill me. His introduction is coming in chapter 3.


	3. The Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx is broke and desperate for her next job.

Nar Shaddaa the Smugglers moon

Bits and Bobs Pawn

“This is an unusual find.” The Rodian pawn broker mused as he handled the saber hilt. “Where did you get it?”

“Won it in a game of chance.” Nyx lied. “Guy said something about it being Mandalorian. A weapon wielded by their king.”

The Rodian messed with switches on the hilt, snorted and slid it back across the table. “ I think he was talking out his rear.”

“I did too but it’s gotta be worth something, right?”

The Rodian shook his head. “Not without the crystal that powers it.” He took a tool from his side box and used it to open a panel at the bottom of the hilt. Blue, glassy shards spilled onto the table before fading to grey. “Crystal here is shattered.”

Nyx’s stomachs dropped. “So it’s worthless?”

“Might make a good paper weight.” The Rodian shrugged. “I’ll give you ten credits for it.”

“Ten credits?!” Nyx huffed. “You said it was an interesting find!”

“Maybe as a convention starter at a dinner party but not as anything useful.” The pawn broker laughed. “I won’t find a buyer here on Nar Shaddaa so best I can do is ten credits.”

Ten credits would barely get her a hot meal much less a tube of spice. Dejected, Nyx took the hilt and put it back into her satchel. She left the shop in a fog of frustration and stopped in an alley to have a coughing fit. Her hands were twitching again but she wasn’t in dire need yet. She could sell AD-6 like she threatened but she had been joking for the most part. She really wasn’t desperate enough to sell her co-pilot and only companion. Even if six wasn’t much of a conversationalist.

In the midst of her coughing, a shadow cast over her and Nyx’s hand flew to her holster… and found it empty. Right… she had tossed her blaster at the estate. Instead she took the hilt out of her bag, spun around and pointed it as menacingly as possible.

“Ya got a staring problem?!”

The human woman watching her had dark skin and two braids crossed over her forehead and wore a black cloak with the hood up. Her eyes widened with surprise before her face hardened into a glare.

“You got a breathing problem?!” The woman snarled. “You sound like you’re about to kill over.”

“Well I’m not so it’s not your lucky day scavenger.” Nyx hissed. “Back off.”

“Please, who would want anything you’ve got?”

Nyx felt her cheeks burn and was about to say something else when a man in an identical black cloak joined the woman. He puts an armored hand on her shoulder and pulled her back slightly.

“Remember Koska, we are here on a mission. Let the poor wretch be.”

The woman, Koska, let out a huff before following her companion out of the alley. Nyx was relieved that they were gone and didn’t mug her but the last comment lingered. It stung having her inadequacy pointed out so bluntly.

And because Nyx was a glutton for punishment, she would have to lower herself further by heading to find her next job. The club she used to work was owned by a sleazy little Balosar named Zegi. His clientele enjoyed exotic dancing from beautiful women and plenty of spice to trip out to. They weren’t exactly well to do but they had credits and plenty of shady jobs in need of doing. Nyx hated coming to Zegi for work but he was the closest middle man between clients and smugglers. She could swallow her pride a little longer along with her bile.

When Nyx walked in the door the smell of cheap liquor and various bodily fluids hit her like a train. The music was loud and the floor was sticky. Bright colors flashed through wafts of fragrant smoke and illuminated the silhouettes of the dancers on stage. Foggy memories of dancing and _entertaining_ the patrons threatened to rise to the surface but Nyx stomped them down and kept walking. Zegi was lounging on a couch with two of his girls and his beady eyes lit up when he saw Nyx.

“Oh look who it is.” Zegi grinned, antenna twitching. “Here for your old job back?”

Nyx bit her tongue and walked past him, taking a seat at a booth in the back while kicking her feet up. She knew the little slime ball well enough to know he’d come to her. She’d then have the advantage of deciding when their conversation took place.

Zegi frowned and snapped his fingers to dismiss the girls. He then stood up, grabbed a bottle of Spotchka from the bar and walked to Nyx’s booth. Just as Nyx thought he would.

“Of all the cantinas in all the skug holes in all the galaxy… you walk into mine.” Zegi said as he poured himself a drink and scooted in next to her. “Been a long time, how ya doin’, Arry?”

He slapped his hand onto her thigh and she had to fight the urge to punch him. He wanted a rise out of her. Her hot temper was how he kept her on such a short leash before. Busting the Balosar’s nose would be a good way to get her ass beat by his enforcers. Back then she was too strung out to care, but now she needed his business.

“I’m just fine.” She said as she firmly but calmly grabbed his hand and lifted it off her leg. Zegi was visibly disappointed. “I came to see if any of your usuals are in. Anyone with contraband they need moved?”

“Most of the people you did smuggling jobs for are in New Republic lockup.” Zegi huffed, pouring another drink and sliding it in front of her.“Hazard of the business these days. The empire’s reach was wider but they were much lazier.”

Nyx ignored the spotchka and sighed, she thought the place seemed less crowded than usual. “How about you? Do you need a liquor shipment delivered?”

“I got a couple board clients that might like to see a different face… or body rather.” Zegi pointed to several men watching the stage. “You still got your looks despite your age. Hell, these days my clients like a more _mature_ looking girl.”

“Anything that doesn’t involve me taking my cloths off?” Nyx frowned, fully pushing the drink away.

Zegi smirked. “You’re hardly in position to be picky. I can see the symptoms of spice withdrawal a mile away.”

Nyx flinched but played it off with a shrug. “I got the symptoms managed. If you don’t have anything for me then I’ll be on my way.”

Better to get out now than to subject herself to more of Zegi’s leering.

“Wait.” Zegi stopped her as she rose from her seat. “I might know one guy.”

Nyx sat back down and folded her arms. “Go on.”

“I didn’t think he was worth my time but maybe you could help.” Zegi continued. “Said he was a bounty hunter. Lost his ship and is stranded on Nar Shaddaa. Needs transport off this rock.”

“Where’s he headed?”

“Wouldn’t say.” Zegi shrugged. “He had a big package with him. Probably a bounty in stasis.”

Nyx immediately shook her head. “No… I don’t deal in living cargo. No exotic animals, no escorts, no slaves—”

“Why?” Zegi blinked, fining ignorance.

“You kriffing know why!” Nyx growled, slamming her palms on the table. She had to rein herself in again when she saw the Balosar enjoying his success at making her angry. “No, I’m not interested.”

“You actually have enough credits to refuse this job just so you can act all high and mighty?” Zegi pouted. “Besides, this is different. The cargo is a criminal.”

Nyx worried her lip as she thought it over. This was risky besides all of her moral issues with it. Zegi didn’t even seem to know if this person’s credits were any good. Then again, this was probably the only bone the little slime ball was going to throw her.

“You know how to contact him?”

“What do you take me for?” Zegi threw up his arms. “Of course I do.”

“Good.” Nyx sighed, getting up from her seat. “Tell him to meet me at hanger 15.”

“And I get my fifteen percent as fixer’s fee.” Zegi grinned.

“Fine.” She grunted as she walked away.

“If this doesn’t work out, remember there is always a place for you here—”

Nyx slammed the door and marched back to _The Aurora_ not wanting to hear another word. Hopefully she’d have enough time to take a shower before the client showed up. Maker knows she felt like she needed one after talking to Zegi.

The client arrived half an hour later. Nyx had just dried herself off so she had to throw on some clothes quickly to go meet him. She lowered the loading ramp and walked out as confidently as she could. Hunters could sense fear and she didn’t want to give him an edge over her.

“You the smuggler, Zeg told me about?”

Upon first impressions, she already didn’t like the looks of him. He was a large Zabrak with tan leathery skin covered in tattoos that looked like they were done in a back alley. His horns were long and unkempt and Nyx could smell his breath from the top of the ramp.

“Yes. He said you needed a taxi.” Nyx said trying not to gag.

“That’s right.” The Zabrak grunted. “Just me, my gear and the package.”

Nyx’s eyes drifted to the package behind the client. It was a large coffin shape, completely black and sealed shut by clamps. There was also a panel on the front that looked to be displaying life signs. She clenched her fists and felt a chill go down her spine. The Zabrak noticed her gaze and glared clearing his throat.

“Policy is to not ask questions, right?”

Nyx narrowed her eyes. “Usually, but I have a few rules. One of them is that I don’t deal in flesh or slaves. Another is that I need to know if theirs good money in it.”

The Zabrak huffed irritability but quickly flashing a bounty license. “This criminal is worth a hundred thousand credits. Others would jump at the chance to steal it from me. Drop off point is Dantooine. I’ll pay you ten thousand when we get there.”

Nyx saw stars for a moment. This was exactly the kind of score she needed! All she had to do was this job and her latest disasters would be cleared away. However, it felt weird to be transporting a prisoner. It wasn’t technically breaking her rules but it left a bad taste in her mouth. She also still had a bad feeling about this guy…

“I require a portion of the payment up front—”

“Zeg mentioned you might say that.” The hunter said, fishing in his satchel and then pulling out a tube of red space. “Which is why I brought this.”

“How did you—”

“Zeg said you could use a hit.” The Zabrak held it out to her. “Now I don’t have the credits to pay you now but maybe after a few puffs of this you’ll forgive me.”

Nyx gazed at the tube of spice, feeling shame and regret as her trembling hands took it from him. She hated that Zegi had told the client and hated that she was desperate enough to set aside her gut feelings.

“Alright.” Nyx mumbled. “Let’s get everything onboard.”

“I’ll handle the package.” The Zabrak grunted. “Just grab those things on the side.”

Nyx nodded and went to pick up the hunter’s gear. There was an impressive rifle with several other tools of the bounty hunting trade. Cuffs, tranque rounds, an electric field emitter, a shiny spear and… a jet pack? The rifle was severely damaged too. Barrel and part of the scope looked to be cut clean through with something that left them slightly melted around the edges.

“What caused this damage?” Nyx asked more to herself but the hunter gave her a warning look.

“Enough questions.” He grunted as he pushed his bounty up the ramp.

Once everything was secured, Nyx showed the hunter to his bunk. _The Aurora_ was not a large ship but it had enough room for four passengers to live somewhat comfortably. She had two modest bunks with privacy hatches and even a double bed/captain’s quarters under the cockpit. She also had a fresher with a standup shower, a kitchenette with one booth, and a spacious cargo hold.

“Rations are in the cabinet. So help yourself.” Nyx pointed to the kitchenette. “One meal is a freebie but anything else is added to your tab.”

“I don’t need a tour. I just want to get going.” The hunter grumbled.

“Fair enough.” Nyx grunted as she climbed the latter to the cockpit. “Strap in, I’ll tell you when we’re in hyperspace.”

She climbed up the rest of the way and locked the cockpit door behind her. Six greeted her with a series of high notes.

_You’re locking it? Does that mean you will retire here instead of your cabin?_

“Yeah, I’m sleeping up here.” She told the droid. “I’m not in a huge hurt to bunk so close with our passenger.”

She sat down and began take off procedures. Everything was going smoothly until the hanger door opened and the people from before in the black cloaks walked in. Only this time they were wearing helmets. They flung off their cloaks and pulled out blasters and Nyx felt her gut drop.

“We know you’re in there, Traitor!” The woman shouted. “Pilot! Shut your ship down now!”

_Time to go._

Nyx punched the launch thrusters and put her foot on the pedal. She was not going to deal with this. The hunter said there would be others after the bounty…

“Haven’t even left the space port yet and there is already drama!” Nyx complained to six, pulling back on the controls to make the ship climb.

“What the hell is going on?!” The Zabrak called from below deck.

“You weren’t kidding about the other hunters!” Nyx called back. “I lost them though so sit tight- Ahh!!”

Nyx jumped at the sound of boots above her head. When she looked up she saw the woman’s helmet looking through the cockpit windshield. The man was flying along the side of the ship with a jet pack.

_Mandalorians. Do you think they are here to buy your stolen artifact?_

“No Six! I don’t think they want the fake Darksaber!” Nyx turned the controls to shake the woman off.

She didn’t want to Fly to a radically or else the cargo might come loose. The woman unfortunately kept her footing and the man jetted down landing near the emergency hatch. Nyx heard a torch turn on as they tried cutting through.

_They are boarding us._

“Yeah, no kidding.” Nyx pushed the intercom to make an announcement to her passenger. “Hang on down there, I have to shake these bastards off.”

Unlocking the ships advanced flight controls, Nyx spun the yoke a hard right. Spinning was a solid way to get rid of hitchhikers. The male Mandalorian let out a shout before flying off. The female stubbornly clung to the escape hatch and continued trying to cut through.

_She is certainly persistent._

“Well, she won’t be as soon as we get too high for her to breathe.” Nyx remarked dryly as she pulled _The Aurora_ into a steep climb. The ship flew past the clouds of smog and the Mandalorian’s grip wavered. It was finally too much for her and she fell. “Hope she wakes up or her partner catches her or else things are gonna be messy down there.”

Once _The Aurora_ left the moon Nyx had a hit of spice to calm her nerves. She sat in her pilot’s chair numbly for a couple minutes. Hyperspace streaked by an she forgot everything else until Six buzzed at her.

_That was a rough maneuver. I fear some cargo has become unsecured._

“Kriff.” Nyx groaned through her spice fog. “Better make sure the hunter’s alright too. Take over for a while.”

She opened the cockpit door and slid down the latter. The kitchen area was a complete disaster. Dishes and rations had fallen out of the cabinets and were all over the floor. Nyx cursed under her breath and stepped over the mess to inspect the bunks. The hunter had his privacy hatch closed. She was about to knock and ask if he was okay but thought better of it when she heard him having a heated conversation in Huttes on the other side. He was probably complaining about her flying so Nyx just gave him space. Someone needed to check the cargo area anyway.

The cargo hold was only slightly better off than the living area. Her tools were strewn everywhere but the larger storage crates were bolted down and secure. Most of the hunters supplies were in them so she didn’t have that to worry about. Just one duffel bag he left out and it’s contents strewn everywhere. The status pod was the worst of it. It had come off its power stand and slid into the back wall. Nyx wouldn’t be able to set it right on her own so she worked on putting the hunter’s things back in his bag.

Then… one object gave her pause. It looked like the hilt of a sword. Similar to the fake Darksaber she stole from Kelgan. This one was not as elegant, with a more war like, practical design. Nyx turned it over in her hands curiously, but the sound of an alarm made her jump. She looked around and saw that there were red warning lights flashing on the pod.

“Oh no.” Nyx padded over to the package. Leaning down, she placed the hilt on the floor and tried figuring out what was wrong.

**DANGER!!**

**Low Power Alert!**

**Life Signs Dropping**

“No, no no no. Don’t do that.” Nyx sputtered in a panic. “There has to be a way to redirect power or…”

**Emergency Wake up sequence engaged.**

”No! Cancel that!”

**Cancel? Y) N)**

Nyx reached for the panel just as she felt a sharp spike of pain and her lekku being pulled back.

“What the hell are you doing?!” The Zabrak boomed, tugging on her head tail again.

“Let go!” Nyx screamed. “You’re hurting—”

A big hand wrapped around her throat as the hunter dragged her away from the package. She gasped, trying breathe but he slammed her back against the metal wall, fully knocking the wind out of her.

“First you ask too many questions, then you almost get us killed leaving the planet and now you’re sabotaging my bounty!” He snarled. “Zeg said you were a walking disaster. I thought he was exaggerating.”

“S-stop…” Nyx choked clawing into his arms. “We... had... deal—”

“Let you in on a little secret.” The Zabrak growled, moving closer to her. “Zeg offered up you and the ship in exchange for half the bounty. But after dealing with you less than an hour I think I’m getting cheated!”

So Zegi double crossed her. It was not much of a surprise but it still hurt. Nyx should have trusted her instincts and refused the job.

The Zabrak didn’t ease up on his hold, still squeezing the life out of her. At this point Nyx stopped fighting and just let him. She could just close her eyes and it would all he over. Before that could happen there was a high pitched hiss that got the hunter’s attention. His eyes widened and he let her go, spinning around to face the sound—

**Zwap!**

Nyx fell to the floor, coughed and tried to catch her breath but it caught in her throat when a shimmering black blade erupted through the hunter’s back. He made a pained whine before the blade was pulled out and his body tossed aside. Nyx sat there with wide eyes, her breath ragged and her heart thudding in her chest.

Standing before her, holding the the sword hilt that emitted the shimmering black blade, was an armored man. And it was not a face that looked down at her but a silver helmet with a T shaped visor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dramatic flute plays*
> 
> Nyx- What was that?! 
> 
> Din- Don’t know. It happens every time I do something.
> 
> Nyx- . . .
> 
> Din- You get used to it.


	4. Ven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandalorian awakens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes finally things are getting going.

_“By creed, until it is of age or returned to its own kind, you are as its father.”_

_“He’s formed a strong attachment to you. It makes him vulnerable...”_

_“He will not be safe until he master’s his abilities.”_

_“I’ll see you again... I promise.”_

The Mandalorian woke with a gasp. Pins and needles pricked his entire body and his stomach churned. When he opened his eyes, only darkness and a pervasive feeling of claustrophobia greeted him. On instinct he pushed upward and whatever contained him gave way easily. His ears popped with a pressure change and he staggered to sit upright as his eyes adjusted to the low lighting of wherever he was. Dizziness made it unwise to attempt standing so he sat, waiting for it to ware off.

“Zeg said you were a walking disaster. I thought he was exaggerating!”

A voice made all his senses sharpen into perfect clarity. The voice meant danger, and dishonor. Drakus! That slimy double crossing son of a mud-scuffer!

Crawling out of the pod, he found the Darksaber, quite conveniently left on the side. It’s weight in his hand felt right… like it belonged there. He didn’t have time to dwell on how uncomfortable that realization should have made him.

Drakus was shouting at someone in the corner of the room. His back turned, he was too distracted with anger to notice his prize had woken up. That would be the last mistake he ever made.

Now... the Mandalorian could have just stabbed the Zabrak in the back before he knew what hit him. It would be fitting, poetic even, but some cruel, petty side of the armored man wanted Drakus to know his mistake. It was as simple as getting close and activating the saber with just enough time for the Zabrak to turn around. Then plunge the blade into his chest. All over in a matter of seconds. A clean kill. Quick but not painless.

It was only after Drakus’s body slumped over that the Mandalorian snapped out of his murder trance and actually picked up on the situation around him. At his feet was a Twi’lek woman. Light blue skin, with darker blue freckles on her lekku and dusted across her nose. She stared up at him with wide violet eyes and trembling lips. He was still holding the Darksaber, it’s blade ignited and hissing menacingly, glittering against the silver of his beskar. She probably thought he meant to use it on her.

Flipping the switch on the hilt, he retracted the blade and clipped the saber to his belt. “Where are we?”

The sound of his voice scared her even more. Of course it did… All raspy from sleep and tinged with anger towards the dead man beside him. Sighing, he cleared his throat and knelt down so he wasn’t towering over her.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to know where we are.” He tried summoning the gentle tone he used with the kid but he was severely out of practice. All the color drain from the Twi’lek’s face and her eyes rolled back as her body went limp. “Damn it…”

He reached over and gave her shoulder a shake. It failed to rouse her, and he let out another sigh. Checking her over he found her skin was bruising around her neck. The shape of fingers clearly visible. A gang of guilt went through him at the sight. Wouldn’t be the first time Drakus put his hands on a woman. Zabrak always had a temper. This wouldn’t have happened if the Mandalorian had been more careful and taken Drakus out back on Navarro.

With the woman unconscious it was up to him to figure things out himself. First things first, assess the area and eliminate hostiles. This storage area was secure, he’d just need to dispose of Drakus’s body. Easily done when there was an empty stasis pod laying a few feet away. A full sweep revealed he was on a ship and, other than the still unconscious Twi’lek, no one else was aboard. The place was a mess, whatever caused it must have also woken him up. He marched back to the cargo bay where the Twi’lek was still passed out against the wall. He gave her another futile shake before scooping her up and carrying her into the cabin at the front of the ship. He set her down on the bed before checking inside the cockpit. Hyperspace streaked by a droid buzzed at him. It was plugged into the console with one blue sensor looking out and its designation painted on the side.

“Hey, droid... AD-6. Where are we going?”

_You are not authorized to be on this ship. Mandalorian._

“Not authorized?” He let out a huff fidgeting the control panel, but the droid turned the screen off. “I was brought here against my will. Now what is our destination?”

_Captain Nyx’Arya does not transport living cargo. Therefore, you must be a stowaway._

“No. I’m not a stowaway. I just need to know--”

_Surrender yourself to the captain and await her judgment. Goodbye._

“Ugh... Droids.” He grumbled as he slid down the ladder. He had to wake that Twi’lek up somehow.

\--/--

Nar Shaddaa

The Millennium Falcon

Han set down the Falcon in the hanger and stretched his arms. It wasn’t a guarantee that Nyx’Arya came back here but she was a creature of habit. Hopefully he wouldn’t need to stay very long in this skug hole. Ideally Arry would be close, and he could get her to be more reasonable than she was at the estate. Though, ending up in a decorative fountain, almost crushed by a crate and then showered with glass was about as well as things went with that woman. Even in the good ol days she had been a reckless little minx. It had been fun having her tag along on spice runs if nothing else...

He got up from his pilot seat. Shed his ranger vest and badge and put on a non-descript black jacket. The New Republic didn’t have any authority on the smuggler’s moon and walking around dressed as a lawman was a good way to get himself shot. As he was about to head out, the com on the console lit up with an incoming call. Han answered it absently as he strapped on his gun belt.

“Han?”

“Oh, Luke, it’s you.” Han greeted. “Look, things are going to take longer than I thought. My old pal, Arry gave me the slip. I’m tracking her down now.”

“She gave _you_ the slip?” Luke snorted on the other end.

“Smugglers are notoriously slippery. After knowing me all these years I thought you would’ve picked up on that by now.” Han buckled his holster to his thigh and turned to the blue hologram of his brother-in-law. “How are things going on your end?”

“Found a few things on my last trip. Ever hear of the Imperial Inquisitors?” When Han shook his head, Luke continued. “In the early years of the empire, they were tasked with hunting down Jedi who escaped the Emperor's execution order. What makes them of interest to me is that they were once Jedi... or Jedi apprentices themselves.”

“Yeah, so?”

“So, what happened to them?” The Jedi shrugged. “From the records I got from that Imperial base, many of them were killed before the first death star was completed... but not all of them.”

“I still don’t get your point.”

“If they are out there... they are trapped in their own darkness with no guidance from their Sith master.” Luke crossed his arms and shuffled uncomfortably. “Raw unfocussed power is dangerous.”

“Oh... that could be bad.” Han scratched his head. “So, you want to find them and... what? Extermination isn’t your style.”

“I want to help them.” A sad expression passed over Luke’s face. “I was too late to save my father's life... but he came back to the light in the end. It’s not too late to save these other force users.”

Han smiled. “That’s a nice sentiment, kid, but how do you plan on doing that with the little one around?”

“He’s coming with me.” Luke replied. “It seems the best method of teaching him is through experience. I’m going to Dagobah to show him Master Yoda’s hut. There is a strong connection with the force there. Also, plenty of frogs for him to eat.”

Han grimaced. “Well, I hope you enjoy your little field trip more than I’m enjoying tracking down Arry.”

“I really appreciate it Han.” Luke smiled. “If what I read about Cardova is true, finding new Jedi will be made much easier.”

“Yeah, yeah, the things I do for family.” Han scoffed but kept his town good-natured.

Luke laughed and shook his head. “May the force be with you. You old scoundrel.”

\--/--

“Wake up!”

The words were accompanied by cold water splashing on top of Nyx’s head. She shrieked as she sat upright flailing her arms uselessly at her attacker. She struck hard metal and a spike of pain shot up her wrist.

“Ow!” She clutched her sore wrist and finally looked at what she had hit.

The Mandalorian stood absolutely still, empty cup in hand with his silver helmet cocked to the side. Nyx let out another shriek and scrambled backwards, nearly falling off her bed.

Bed? Bastard must have moved her!

He caught her ankle before she could back over the edge and pulled her towards him. Nyx panicked and grabbed the closest object she could find and flung it at him. Unfortunately, it was only a throw pillow and it bounced off his helmet harmlessly. Didn’t even make him flinch.

“You done?” He asked, annoyance evident in his voice.

Nyx felt blood rise to her cheeks as she shot him a glare. How dare he condescend to her after what happened? She would stop with her freak out when she was good and ready, not when it was convenient to him.

“Where is this ship going?” He asked, releasing her boot. When Nyx didn’t answer he sighed and repeated the question in Huttese and then in a language Nyx didn’t recognize at all.

“I speak basic!” Nyx blurted out her fear coming out as anger.

“Oh good.” He grunted. “Where are--”

“Dantooine!” Nyx hissed. “Who are you and what were you doing in that stasis pod?!”

He let the silence drag on an uncomfortable few seconds.

“All the way out to Dantooine?” The Mandalorian rumbled under his mask. “A planet that remote…then I was probably being sold for my Beskar.”

“ _Probably_... you mean you don’t know?” Nyx’s eyes widened.

“Doesn’t matter now. Drakus is dead and I’m not cargo anymore.”

So, he didn’t know _or_ care...

Nyx clutched her head with both hands, flopped onto her back and groaned. “That also means I’m not getting paid...”

She needed some spice. Her head and throat were sore and she just wanted to disconnect and be numb.

It could be worse, she supposed. The bounty hunter never intended on paying her. No, this whole job was a set up from the start just so Zegi could get back at her for leaving him. She wouldn’t be sold to pirates now so that was a positive. When she got back to Nar Shaddaa she was going to put her fist through the little slime ball’s face. Then again, that’s where those other Mandos were, and she wasn’t in a hurry to see them again.

Wait a minute...

“Hey... are there other Mandalorians looking for you?” Nyx asked, sitting back up.

He tensed and crossed his arms. “Why do you ask?”

“I was just curious why they were so determined to steal the package.” Nyx shifted onto her knees, so she was eye level with his visor. She crossed her arms, mirroring his posture, playing brave. “What makes you so special?”

“They won’t offer you a reward for turning me in if that’s what you’re asking.”

Touchy. Though Nyx couldn’t blame him.

“It wouldn’t have something to do with that fancy glowing sword?” Nyx ventured, raising a brow. She was bluffing that she knew more than she did but a lot more would make sense. If that sword was the real Darksaber then it was very valuable to the Mandalorians who attacked the ship.

“What does it matter to you?” He stepped away from her, tilting his helmet away. Defensive.

“What did you do, steal it?” Nyx accused. She saw his hand clench into a fist and she flinched.

He let out a short exhale and relaxed his fingers. “Some might say so. It’s not really your business.”

“…I almost died.” Nyx gestured to her neck where she was sure she had bruises. “I want to know what I almost died for, because I’m sure not getting any credits out of it.”

He stared at her, still and silent. The dim light reflecting off the tarnished silver armor made him look like some golem of the underworld. Nyx felt a cold sweat on her back and regretted talking so much. She had gotten caught up in the moment and forgotten that she should be afraid of him. No one ever accused Nyx of being smart. She survived mostly on dumb luck.

After what felt like minutes of tension, his posture loosened slightly. “If you need credits, I can pay you for transport.”

Nyx swallowed. “To where?”

“Anywhere.” He answered quickly. “Some place with bounty work. It doesn’t matter. I’ll pay you back for the trouble I caused you.”

Nyx pressed her lips together and drummed her fingers along her arms. How many risks was she willing to take? All the others had ended badly... If she said NO to the Mando what was she going to do? Kick him out into space? If he really wanted to hurt her wouldn’t he have done it while she was unconscious?

“I’m guessing you don’t have credits on you...” Nyx sighed.

“Not unless Drakus had them.”

“He said he was broke too. I was supposed to get paid upon delivery.” Nyx whined, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Alright... you have a deal. Not like I have any better options.”

“You’ll get your money. I keep my word.” He assured her.

“Yeah, heard that one before.” She said as she untangled her legs from under her and hopped off the bed. She regretted it once their difference in height was so pronounced. Still, she kept a brave face. “I’m Nyx by the way. And you are? Er…right. Mandalorians don’t like using names.”

“Mando is fine.”

Nyx rubbed her chin. “I don’t like just Mando… what is there’s other Mandalorians around and I have to get your attention?”

“Why would there be others?” He asked irritably.

What she was too proud to admit was the real reason he needed a name. A very long time ago, her father said if she was ever afraid of something she should name it. If she could call it by name then she wouldn’t be as afraid. It worked most of the time.

“Crazier things of happened. You’re the third Mando I’ve seen today. Do I just scream ‘Mando!’ and expect you all to perk up like womp rats? Then specify that I’m talking to the silver one?” Nyx drummed her fingers on her hip. An idea formed in her head and she grinned. “Ah I got it… I’ll call you Ven.”

“…If that’s easier for you.” He said with a shrug. “Is it Twi’lek for something?”

“Yeah, it means Silver.” Nyx explained. “I think it’s fitting.”

The armor looked a bit worn from neglect but it was still mostly silver.

“Sooo… Welcome aboard _The Aurora,_ Ven.”

—/—

Nar Shaddaa

Zegi’s Club

Han kept his hand on his blaster as he and Chewie entered the club. They had to step over one of the bouncers who lay unconscious at the front door. The stage was empty, along with all the seats and tables. Several other enforcers were laid out. One even had his torso stuck in the cealing, his feet dangling for Han to duck under. The place usually booming with music but now it was silent apart from the sound of breaking bottles and cries of protest.

“Nooo! That one was premium!” Zegi’s voice squawked from the back.

“We can do this all day, mate.” said a male voice.

“Yeah, plenty of expensive stuff on these shelves.” A woman added followed by another smash.

“Noooo! I don’t know anything else! I swear!”

Han rounded the corner, pistol drawn with Chewie at his back. Zegi was being held in a headlock by an armored man while an armored woman was behind the bar selecting another bottle of liquor to join the broken ones on the floor. Mandalorian bounty hunters from the look of them. Though their armor was considerably nicer than the few others Han had met in his travels. Painted blue with an owl insignia on their shoulders.

“What’s going on here?” Han asked, putting on his lawman voice.

The woman drew a gun and Chewie gave her a warning growl. The man holding Zegi turned to them and spoke. “Place is closed. Take your business elsewhere.”

Zegi’s beady eyes found Han and lit up. “Solo! Chewie! Ol’ buddies! Heeellllppp!”

“Shut it, Z!” Han ordered. “I asked what was going on--”

“And I said to mind your own business!” The man growled.

“The little creep is my business.” Han retorted. “I’m looking for a smuggler that sometimes does jobs through him.”

“Well, isn’t that the coincidence.” The woman chuckled as she vaulted over the bar. “So are we. Wouldn’t happen to be a blue Twi’lek who flies a bootleg Noobian yacht, would it?”

Han felt his stomach drop. Maker... what had Arry done _now_?


	5. Trouble in the sand pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people of Tatooine are not safe and look for a hero to aid them in their time of need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Din thinks a lot but speaks very little.

Tatooine

Mos Pelgo

“Thank you for meeting with me, Marshal Vanth.” The stranger said as she circled Cobb’s office, studying the bits of personality and memorabilia he had decorating his desk. Another thing he could scratch up his bucket list. First, he met a Mandalorian now he’s met a lady Mandalorian.

“Get ya a drink?” Cobb asked, pouring one for himself before he thought better of it. “Er--sorry. I didn’t-”

“That’s very hospitable of you, sir, but no thank you.” The Mandalorian held up an armored hand to silence his apology. “I hear things have been busy for you lately.”

Cobb sipped his cup of Spotchka and nodded. “Folk been goin’ missin in the other settlements. Gotta keep an eye on my flock.”

“Need any help?” She offered.

“In exchange for?” Cobb asked warily, narrowing his eyes.

“Information.” The stranger walked to the window and looked out at the town. “I’m not here to cause any trouble.”

Cobb cleared his throat. “Sorry to act all suspicious ma’am. I had mixed feelings about another Mando showing up here. Thought you might be with the fella who took over the Hutt’s palace few months back.”

The stranger leaned against the wall and crossed her right leg in front of her left. “I have spoken to Boba Fett, in fact... he is one of the people who pointed me in your direction.”

“Did he...” The Marshal frowned. “For what reason?”

A hum vibrated under her helmet. “He said you were instrumental in getting his armor back. He told me to thank you for taking such good care of it for him.”

Cobb swallowed. “I reckoned that armor looked familiar... but I gave it to a different guy.”

“Yes.” The stranger said. “The man in silver Beskar. I have come here for your story, Marshal. How did you come to know my creed brother?”

“You want a story?” Cobb snorted. “I watched that man coordinate the townspeople with Tusken raiders, share stories with them over a campfire and kill a Krayt Dragon.”

The Mandalorian cocked her head to the side. “So, what the mechanic said was true… He really did kill one.”

“Yup. Got swallowed up, went into the belly of the beast to plant explosives and flew out the dragon's mouth before blowing the whole thing.” The Marshal continued. “After that I gave him the armor, we shook hands, and he rode off into the sunset.”

“Oh my…” The stranger laughed again softly. “You have a gift for storytelling, sir. I hope you don’t mind if I phrase it that way in my retelling. ‘Rode off into the sunset’ What a grand way to close a chapter.”

“You’re welcome to it.” Cobb coughed and grimaced. “Is Mando okay? Fett didn’t do somethin’ to him did he?”

“I don’t believe so.” She said coolly. “According to Fett, they were allies for a time. Though, I daresay the tale is not quite as exciting as yours sounds.”

Cobb leaned back in his seat and kickied up his feet. “Well then, ma’am, how would ya like to hear the full story? Then maybe you can explain what’s been goin’ on with my ol’ pal since we last saw one another?”

The stranger pushed off the wall and took a seat opposite him. “A story for a story seems fair.”

\--/--

Hyperspace

The Aurora

The Mandalorian sat quietly in the copilot seat, watching hyperspace swirl in front of him. The past night had been spent cleaning himself up as well as the ship while awkwardly interacting with its captain. Neither one slept. Him because he had been asleep long enough already. Her because she probably didn’t quite trust him yet. Unfortunately, that left them with little else to do than share uncomfortable silence.

Nyx checked over the different ship readings, glancing at him every so often out of the corner of her eye. But she would quickly look away. She was probably curious about the helmet. Most people were. It once unsettled him too, not being able to read the faces of the other Mandalorians, but that was a long time ago. Since he swore the creed, it was normal.

_“Creed Breaker”_

Since he broke the creed he was just keeping up old habits. Cult or not, he had forsaken the vows he made. He was a pretender. Not a child of the watch, not the child Din Djarin, not a pure blood like Bo-Katan NOT Mand’alor...

So what was he now?

He had been brooding on this for months. Going back to bounty hunting had been easier than dealing with the fallout with Bo-Katan and the Darksaber. It was familiar and he could push aside all his grief to focus on work.

Unfortunately, Planet hopping without the _Razor Crest_ and being in stasis for who knows how long hadn't afforded him many opportunities to bathe. Nyx insisted that he shower while she cleaned the disaster in the living area. For being such a twitchy nervous little thing, she could be bossy. He made sure to be generous with the soap hoping to appease her but now he was trapped in his helmet with a strong flowery smell that clung to his hair.

Nyx glanced over at him again and this time he was sure she’d initiate conversation… but she didn’t. Frankly it was starting to get on his nerves. If she has a question she should just ask.

“Need something?”

Nyx flinched and swiftly looked away. “Nope.”

“You have questions.” He ventured. “You keep looking over at me.”

“Yeah to check if you’re awake or not.” She replied crisply. “You’re so damn quiet.”

That was true. However…

“You’re not exactly talkative.”

“I’m not exactly used to having someone else around.” She drummed her fingers on her knee. “Usually, it’s just six and me.”

That made sense. Without the kid around he never spoke unless it was to a client or a target. Even then, his last eight or so jobs had been taken directly from the bords on Nar Shaddaa and delivered without a middleman. With Drakus, he’d gotten two words out before the Zabrak activated the floor trap and sent 100,000 volts into him.

“I thought I would be spending the journey with a grouchy Zabrak.” Nyx continued quietly. “So, I guess a silent Mandalorian is still better company.” She had tied a colorful silken scarf around her neck to cover the bruises and fidgeted with the hem when mentioning Drakus. “...I never said thank you. For what you did...”

Saving her had not been his intention. He hadn’t even realized she was there until Drakus was dead. He still felt a pang of guilt when he thought about it. “How’s the neck?”

“…I’ve had worse.” She shrugged but flinched slightly from the pain. “One time on a job I crashed the getaway speeder and broke all my ribs. I was more upset that my rival stole my entire haul. She tried to steal my ship too but six wouldn’t let her.”

_You’re welcome._

Nyx huffed but replied fondly. “Yeah, I think you were a good investment.”

The Mandalorian leaned forward to stare at the droid plugged into the console. “Never seen one like this before.”

“Me neither.” Nyx grinned, pressing a release. “Bought Six off a scrapper who rebuilt it with random parts. I did the paint.”

Two spindly legs telescoped out as the droid ejected from its stand. Its overall shape reminded him of a seabird complete with the long neck and wings. The single blue eyes sensor’s aperture went in and out as it studied him. He might not hate droids anymore but this one was unsettling. Once it was done scanning him it climbed up Nyx’s arm and onto her shoulder.

“Ow! Watch the bruise, please.” Nyx winced.

_Apologies Captain._

The little droid hunkered down and made itself at home on her shoulder but kept its eye sensor on him. The Mandalorian tilted his helmet, and the droid tilted its pointy head. Then, the eye turned orange and it repeatedly moved its head up and down almost like a taunt. What was the droid’s problem? Nyx didn’t notice as she was watching hyperspace again.

“Your ship is impressive.” He cleared his throat. The droid was still watching him.

“I won _The Aurora_ in a card game on Nar Shaddaa. Former owner insisted that I cheated. I say he shouldn’t have bet something he wasn’t prepared to lose.” Nyx explained, rubbing the control panel lovingly. “She’s modeled after a Naboo yacht but made with cheaper materials. That’s fine by me, though. Cheaper means easier to fix or find replacement parts. She’s sleek, fast and reliable. I take care of her and she takes care of me.”

He empathized with her on that statement. The _Razor Crest_ hadn’t been pretty, but she was a tough old bucket of bolts. She always got him where he needed to be no matter what hell he put her through. Having the _Razor Crest_ meant having a shelter to rest his head and the freedom to travel the galaxy as he pleased. The Mandalorian told himself he shouldn’t be sentimental, but he had to admit he missed that ship.

“Plus, winning her got me out of a rough spot. Smuggling isn’t the most well-paying career but it’s better than dancing on tables.” She shook her head like she registered mentioning the last part. “Business was real good during the civil war since both sides wanted access to contraband. You wouldn’t believe how many Imperial officers were addicted to spice.”

Wouldn’t surprise him at all, actually.

“Stress of the job, I think.” Nyx continued. “I stopped smuggling for that side after Alderaan. Lot of smugglers did. What the Empire did didn’t sit well with us. That meant a lot of Imps couldn’t get their spice fix. Frustration flooded down the chain of command and did terrible things to morale.”

“Mmm.” He replied, closing his eyes and leaning back in his seat. He’d broken the awkward tension, but he was no good with small talk. Not that he minded Nyx talking. Her voice had a pleasant tone to it. Soft and smokey with the ghost of a Rylothean accent. He found it… relaxing.

“Smuggled for the rebellion in the mid rim for a while. I even transported a weapons shipment for an imperial defector.” She let out a jaded snort. “His rebel friends called me a hero. A HERO... Now they’d call me a criminal since their side won and they’re the ones in charge. My last job went bad because one of my old smuggler buddies got himself a badge and…”

When she didn’t speak up again after a few seconds, he opened his eyes and glanced over to see if something was wrong. Nyx worried her lip and drummed her trembling fingers on her knee. She was twitchy again and the Mandalorian started to wonder if he was still so frightening to her or if she was just never at ease.

“And?”

His voice made her jump. “What?”

“Your friend got a badge and…” He trailed off.

“And he tried arresting me… that’s it.” She said taking a short breath and clutching her hand to steady it. “I’ll shut up now.”

“You don’t have to do that…”

“N-no, I’m sorry for chatting your ear off.” she sputtered.

“I really don’t mind.” He almost admitted to liking her voice but caught himself in time.

“Well... how about your career?” Nyx asked, letting AD-6 climb back down to the console. “How’s bounty hunting?”

“It’s a living.” He shrugged. “Keeps me busy.”

“Seems thankless.” Nyx huffed. “I don’t know anyone who has ever been happy to see a bounty hunter.”

“Part of the job is ruining someone else’s day.” He remarked dryly.

Nyx laughed and shook her head. “At least you’re honest.” Her hands continued to shake and when he paid it too much attention, she stuffed them in her jacket pockets to hide them from him. “I... need to go check something. Be back in a minute.”

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.” She said quickly but then threw on a smile. “Just a little hungry. You want anything?”

“No.” He shook his head. “...Thank you.”

When Nyx left the cockpit, the Mandalorian leaned back in his chair and sighed. Reaching into his pocket, he brought out the lever knob to the _Razor Crest_ and rolled it in his hand. He was glad Drakus hadn’t taken it. It was the last piece he had of his ship and the last thing he had of Grobu’s. The kid loved this little silver ball. The Mandalorian should have given it to him before he left with the Jedi but he remembered it only after they were gone.

Sentimental… sentimental old fool he was.

He squeezed the ball in his palm and tilted his head back, closing his eyes again. He just needed rest. Just time for the stasis lethargy to wear off… 

Sleep however, made it easier for the emptiness to settle inside him. In stasis he couldn’t escape any of it, every dream felt like torture. Images of large brown eyes and pointed green ears felt like poison in his mind. Even more painful than the images of destruction from his childhood. He tried to bring himself out of the dark, clutching the ball tightly until it was painful but to no avail.

“Ven?”

A soft voice cut through the dark and he could open his eyes. He sat up too quickly and startled Nyx again.

“Sorry, were you asleep?” She asked, concern painted on her face. How was it that Twi’lek eyes could get so big?

“How much further?” He deflected.

Nyx plopped herself down in the pilot seat, resting her elbows on her knees as she stared at the console. “We’ll be at Tatooine in another six hours… Any specific reason you chose that sand pit?”

“There’s always bounties on Tatooine.” He replied, trying to stealthily put the ball back in his pocket. “I’ll get a contract that is fast and local. It helps that I have a few contacts we can rely on. A mechanic in Mos Eisley who will take good care of your ship.”

“Sounds like a plan.” She said as she curled up and reclined her seat back. “Sorry I woke you.”

“No…” He trailed off, pressing his hand to his pocket. “I’m glad you did.”

\--/--

Nar Shaddaa

The Millennium Falcon

Han marched over to the com while Chewie watched the Mandalorians fly off in their ship. The Wookiee made a worried growl as it disappeared.

“Don’t worry, Chewie, we’ll catch up. No ship outruns the Falcon.” Han said as he punched in Luke’s contact. “Red Five, come in.”

There was no answer.

“Red Five, this is Captain Solo.” Still nothing. “Luke, It’s Han. You must be busy but call back as soon as you get this message.”

“Awwwrrgggh!”

“I know Chewie! I’m working on it. Why don’t you make yourself useful and start the takeoff sequence?” Han grumbled. “Luke, uh... don’t listen to this while the kid is around.”

That was a very bad idea. Han knew he didn’t want his own son to know if daddy was in danger. Ben cried and cried every time Han had to leave on a mission. Once he had a close call, took a blaster bolt to the chest and was laid up at home for a few weeks. Ben woke up from nightmares so often… he was too little to understand what was going on, but that made it scarier for him. Han promised not to leave again only to break that promise when the Imperial remnants became more active.

“You know the Mandalorian you got Grogu from? I think he’s in some trouble. Beskar harvesters have set up on Dantooine and Arry is taking him straight to them. I’m in pursuit with a group called the Nite Owls but they don’t seem like friends of his. I’ll try to get to him before they do.” Han cleared his throat. Dantooine was a long trip and the coms were spotty out that far. “Eh... If Leia calls and asks what I’m doing, do me a favor and don’t tell her. I don’t want her to worry.”

Chewie made a disproving snort at the last statement, but Han ignored him. They were on a ticking clock and they needed to hurry if they wanted to save Arry and the Mandalorian. What Leia didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her.

\--/--

Tatooine

Mos Eisley Spaceport

Nyx brought _The Aurora_ down in the hanger the Mandalorian specified. It was a tight fit, but she managed. She had never been a fan of Tatooine. The few times she ran spice with Han and Chewie were miserable. It wasn’t just the horrible weather or the, irritating sand. Slavery was still prominent on this planet and as a Twi’lek, no one’s first thought was that she was free. Last time a Rodian casually offered to buy her from Han and she decided she didn’t want to do business with the Hutts here anymore. Supposedly things were under new management these days but that didn’t necessarily mean life was any better.

While her passenger was getting on all his equipment Nyx claimed the Zabrak’s blaster and stuck it in her holster. It was probably too heavy for her to fire accurately, but it was better than nothing. She trusted Ven not to hurt her at this point but expecting him to babysit an unarmed Twi’lek in this scum infested sand pit was too much. Besides, she could take care of herself... not very well considering recent events, but she wouldn’t make herself a burden.

She checked her bruises in the fresher mirror one last time and grimaced. Honestly, she was coming to terms with still being alive. Drakus would have killed her but then she wouldn’t still have all her life’s problems. She was still broke and addicted to a drug she hated; Still a wanderer alone in a rapidly changing galaxy. She tied her scarf back around her neck and attempted rubbing away the dark circles under her eyes. She’d been too paranoid to sleep the first night and had only managed a short nap after her conversation with Ven…

The nickname was growing on her and after they spoke most of her fear towards him was gone. The Mandalorians were supposed to be a secretive dangerous people. While Nyx still believed that to be true, it didn’t make them _bad_ people. This one was polite and very patient with her even though she had probably annoyed him with all her blabbering.

He also saved her life... couldn’t overlook that.

Once the ramp was lowered, Ven’s mechanic came to meet her new clients. Pit droids scrambled around the legs of a human woman in red overalls with frizzy brown hair. She let out a loud whistle of administration as Nyx descended.

“That’s a nice looking ship, missy.” The mechanic complemented. “She need any work done?”

“Just fuel.” Nyx replied, tucking her spice tube into her satchel. “I don’t have credits on me so I’ll need to open a tab.”

The woman scrunched up her nose. “I’ve had too many skip out on me, missy. I need a least something.”

“She’s with me, Peli.” Ven said as he walked down after Nyx.

When she saw him, the woman’s face lit up with a smile. “Mando! Been a while! Looks like you traded up up huh?”

“It’s only temporary.” He corrected her. “Nyx this is Peli Motto.”

“Hello.” Nyx extended a hand which Peli shook.

“Nyx huh?” Peli’s scrutinized her for a moment. Nyx bristled slightly but Peli smirked glancing at Ven before looking back at her. “Are you his taxi?”

“Eh… more or less…” Nyx raised a brow. “Why?”

“Ha! How the tables have turned, Mando!”

He only sighed.

Peli narrowed her eyes, looking him over before glancing behind him. “Wait… Where’s the little one?”

“What?” Nyx asked as she saw Ven flinch. It took the Mandalorian a few seconds to reply.

“Gone… with his own kind.” He rasped. “I completed my quest...”

What did that mean? What was going on?

The mechanic’s face contorted from confusion to anger and then settled on sympathy. She reached out her hand and gave his armored shoulder a reassuring pat. Then she smiled softly.

“You doing okay?”

“I…” He cleared his throat. “I’m here for work. Can you keep an eye on _The Aurora_ for a few days?”

“Work?” Peli wrinkled her nose. “Why would you want to go right back to work? Get yourself a drink, go on vacation. Do something for yourself for a change.”

“Peli…”

“Can’t do anything without credits.” Nyx interjected. “Soon as we have those squared away, then we’ll talk about a vacation.” She nudged Ven towards the door with her elbow. “For now, we got a date with a guild master, don’t we?”

“Yes.” He nodded stiffly and began walking. “We… we should go.”

“Uh huh.” Nyx trotted beside him and threw the mechanic a wave. “It was nice meeting you!”

Peli shot Nyx a look. It wasn’t quite a glare but it was a warning. Nyx wasn’t sure what about her last actions had warranted _that_ reaction. The smuggler could only guess that Peli was protective of this armored man. As if Nyx was any sort of real danger.

Still…

Nyx got the feeling that she had gotten a glimpse into events the Mandalorian would rather not discuss. She was a stranger and his past was not something she was entitled to know. Everyone had skeletons in their closet and she knew that better than most.

It nagged at her though, Peli’s question: _Where is the little one?_

What little one? Like… a child?

An uncomfortable feeling coiled around her heart and made her want another hit of spice. Maybe it was guilt…

If he lost so much why should she be taking advantage of him like this? It wasn’t his fault she was broke. It wasn’t his fault she had taken a bad deal… yet here he was acting like he owed her for something. She’d have to make it up to him in some way.

The cantina was dim and musty inside. There were only a few patrons at the bar with drinks, the others were all around a holoscreen watching pod racing. There was a melancholy energy that radiated from this place. Those at the bar had their heads down and the ones watching the racing did so without even a hint of joy or excitement.

It added to Nyx’s unease, so she stuck closer to the stoic wall of beskar she had with her. Ven gave the cantina one glance over, but the unhappy patrons didn’t seem to unsettle him as they did Nyx. He was on a mission to speak to the droid bartender, but before he reached it one of the patrons, a woman with a head wrap and goggles, lifted her head and her jaw dropped.

“Maker… am… am I seeing this right?” She stammered, rising to her feet. “Is it really you?”

Ven tilted his helmet to the side. “Do I know you?”

“No… but… but I know of _you_ Mandalorian.”

Nyx raised a brow at him. “You famous or something?”

“No…” he denied uncertainly.

“You _are_ the one that killed the Krayt Dragon?” The woman asked. Her outburst had gotten the attention of a few other patrons who were whispering to each other.

Another human turned from the holoscreen and pointed. “Wait… are you the same Mandalorian who liberated Corvus from the evil magistrate?”

“I hear he walks with the sand people… knows their language and customs.” Added a Togruta.

The chatter among the patrons grew louder and Nyx crossed her arms waiting for an explanation.

“I _helped_ kill the dragon with the Tuskens… and I was on Corvus.” The Mandalorian said in a confused tone.“How do you know about—”

Before he could finish the woman fell at his feet. “Please! …I beg of you… I need your help.”

“We could all use some help.” The human male rubbed the back of his balding head. “We went to the Fett but… he hasn’t done anything...”

“Well, what’s going on?” Nyx asked as she gave the woman a hand up.

This was strange... It should have been good news that people were already seeking someone of Ven’s talents. He’d get a job quickly and Nyx would get her credits. This wasn’t about a bounty though. Nyx just knew it. Something was terribly wrong.

With some reluctance on Ven’s part they were escorted to a booth where the group of patrons could tell their tale. The poor woman in the head wrap was in near hysterics and the others looked at the Mandalorian with such pleading hope that Nyx wondered, not for the first time that day, just WHO the hell she had woken up in that stasis pod.

“A month ago, people started going missing.” The human man who introduced himself as Oru began. “Moisture farmers and traders mostly. Some three of my hands and four of Gojo’s couriers. At first, we thought the Sand People were responsible, but their tribes have been docile since... well since you...”

“If it’s not the Tuskens then who is responsible?” Nyx pressed, feeling her temper rise. She already had her own ideas on what was going on and they all involved slavers.

Oru swallowed nervously. “Gojo and I rode out one day. We were trying to track down Meye’s son... he was snatched while tending to their heard. Boy’s smart, he left a trail that we followed to the dune sea... and that’s when we saw it...”

“The floating fortress.” The Togruta grunted. “It’s a massive... _thing_ floating out over the sand. Like a ship but... shaped like a pyramid.”

“I’ve never seen anything like it.” Oru shook his head. “But... I know... I know it’s responsible for the disappearances… It has to be.”

“Oru thinks it’s some sort of dark omen. My guess is slavers.” Gojo said and Nyx was inclined to agree. “The new Republic is still not established enough in the outer rim and pirates think it’s their own personal playground.”

“What does it matter _what_ they are? They took my boy…” The woman sobbed. “They took my Nainzan!”

Nyx felt the coiling around her heart tighten like a vice. She tried again to push it away, but it was made so much harder when Ven felt it too.

The Mandalorian clenched his fist, muscles tensing like an angry loth cat. Nyx wondered what expression he could be making if his body language already communicated such anger. “You said you went to Fett about this?”

“Yes, and nothing has come of it!” Gojo growled. “It’s been weeks and he just sits in his palace. He doesn’t care about folk like us!”

“That’s why we need _you_.” Meye pleaded to Ven. She clasped her hands together and pressed them against her forehead. “Please help us.”

“I’m not some savior--”

“We’re not asking for charity!” Oru exclaimed. “We have credits we’ve saved up! We can pay!”

Ven was quiet tilting his visor to look at Nyx. She couldn’t read anything without a facial expression but she got the feeling he was wrestling with the thoughts in his head.

“Nainzan is all I have…” Meye whimpered, fingers clawing into her headscarf, eyes red and raw from crying, the smell of too much liquor on her breath.“If… if I lose him… I don’t know what I’ll do…”

It was finally too much for Nyx.

“We’ll do it.” Nyx said, surprising even herself. Ven fully turned to her and if she could see his face Nyx bet his eyes were wide with shock.

“You will?!” Meye sobbed. “Oh, thank you!” She took Nyx hand and kissed it. “Bless you, Rutian.”

The sudden contact made Nyx flinch but she didn’t pull away. “We’ll first need credits so we can pay to fuel and shelter our ship. Go to hanger 3-5, talk to Peli Motto and pay whatever she asks.”

Peli was already wary of her. Maybe this could serve as a peace offering.

“We can talk about final pricing once we have more information.” Ven added. He slid out of the booth and leveled his gaze at Oru. “I’d like a word with Fett. Could you take us to him?”

Oru nodded almost in disbelief. “Yes... Yes! I have a speeder out front. I’ll take you right now.”

As she followed the men out to the transport, Nyx found herself in a fog. What had she just done? Wasn’t her life already complicated enough? 

She couldn’t help it though... not with slavers being involved. Not with children involved...

The one positive of being at rock bottom was she had nothing really to lose. Maybe that’s something she and the Mandalorian had in common.


	6. Fett’s Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx and the Mandalorian go to get information from Tatooine’s new kingpin.

Tatooine

Sand whipped by the speeder as it cut across the landscape. Oru sat in the cab while The Mandalorian and Nyx sat in the trailer bed. It was a bumpy ride and there was little protection from the elements back here. He was baking under his armor in the hot suns but Nyx was more vocal about her displeasure with Tatooine’s environment.

“Pfft! Stupid sand—pfft! kriffing gets everywhere. Pfft! Why does anyone live here!?” She muttered as she tried shielding herself from the sand spray. “It’s too hot… and dry… and… awful!”

He finally had enough after the fifth ‘kriffing’ so he pulled his cape over his shoulder and held it above her. It would shade her from the suns at least.

She flinched away, closing her eyes and covering her head, but she settled down once she saw he was shading her. “Oh…”

“You thought I’d hit you?” He asked.

Nyx brought up her legs and rested her chin on her knees. “It’s nothing personal… just a reflex.”

Still so high strung…

From what she had told him of her life, she had good reason to be, but he wouldn’t hurt her. It didn’t used to bother him when people were afraid. He preferred it that way. Made his job easier… but having the kid had made him soft. Every time Nyx flinched away from him… it stung.

She seemed fine in the cantina and with Peli but maybe that was because there were other people around… or he was too distracted by his own anxieties to pay attention to hers. He was thankful that Nyx didn’t ask him about the kid or about what the patrons at the bar said. Explaining personal details about himself was something he dislike very much. Now that word of his deeds was spreading he feared that he was going to have to explain a lot. Gone were the days of the faceless killer that nobody wanted to talk to.

Sigh…

He could paint his armor brown again. It would be less conspicuous that way. Nyx would probably complain about needing to change his nickname. He wondered what the Rylothean word for brown was... “ _Can’t be Ven if you’re not silver anymore!”_ That was a humorous idea and a smile formed under his helmet before he could stop it.

Don’t get attached.

This was a temporary arrangement. As soon as he got her the credits they would part ways. —Of course now getting those credits was more complicated than he originally planned.

He had _wanted_ to Rescue the people abducted, but he knew full well that the risk was not worth the monetary reward. Credits didn’t mean much to him but they certainly did for Nyx. He was shocked that she agreed to help.

Right, that was another thing…

“ _We’ll_ do it?”

“What?” Nyx looked up at him with furrowed brows. Her delicate age lines crinkled around her eyes, the irises almost scarlet in the sunlight.

“Back at the bar…” he cleared his throat. “You said _WE._ We were going to get the kidnapping victims back.”

The blue freckles on her cheeks grew darker as blood rose beneath them. “I know what I said.” She turned her face away from him so he couldn’t see her blush.

“Why?”

“Weren’t you paying attention? They said they had credits.” She said defensively.

She couldn’t be naïve enough to think the credits offered were substantial.

“No... you implied we were partners.” He shifted awkwardly. “ _We’ll_ do it.’ _‘Our_ ship.’ Like you were coming along to help me...”

She turned her face back to him. “And why not?”

Her eyes pinned him again, almost like they saw through his visor.

“...You could be killed or enslaved.” He stated bluntly. “Or eaten, depending on what kind of creatures are behind the kidnappings.”

Fear sparked in her brilliant irises before they hardened with defiance. “Maybe I want to keep an eye on you. Can’t have you running off before I get my credits.”

“I gave you my word.” He rumbled with irritation. She’d been so honest before. Made him wonder what he had done to deserve this deflection. “What is this really about, Nyx?”

Names had power. Another reason the tribe didn’t use them. At his use of hers, Nyx’s defensive wall all but crumbled.

She closed her eyes and sighed. “Look, don’t... don’t worry about it, Okay? You have your reasons for wanting to help… and I have mine. We’ll work together on this.”

So, she had noticed. Was he really that obvious? Or was he right about those eyes seeing through him? She hadn’t pressed him for answers earlier, so he’d extend her the same courtesy. Nyx had already made up her mind and so had he.

When they reached the gate of the Hutt’s old palace, Oru stopped several meters back and refused to get any closer. His passengers disembarked and he sped away without another word. They would have to find alternative transport back it seemed…

The Mandalorian was not surprised Boba Fett inspired such fear. In their brief alliance he had known Fett to be a formidable warrior. As calm under pressure as he was ruthless in battle. Ambition was not something the Mandalorian saw in the older bounty hunter so it was a surprise to hear he had taken up residence in the Hutt’s palace.

“Ugh… talk about an eyesore.” Nyx said as she took in the massive building.

The security droid popped out and scanned them both and almost immediately the door began to open. The one to greet them was none other than one, Fennec Shand. Assassin, sniper, and cheater of death. She didn’t smile, but she did look pleased to see him.

“Mando.”

“Fennec.” He nodded. “I’m here to see Fett. Is he busy?”

“He’s in the middle of a meeting right now…” Fennec said as a scream echoed from down the hall. “But it should be over soon. Come on in.”

The interior of the building was blessedly cool compared to the outside. The Mandalorian leaned his back against the wall while Nyx paced from one dim light fixture to the other.

“So this, Fett is a friend of yours?” She asked, stopping her pacing to lean next to him.

“We worked together half a year ago.” He said vaguely.

She frowned at him. “That isn’t what I asked.”

Boba Fett let him hitch a ride all around the outer rim while trying to save Grogu. He’d also taken him off Moff Gideon’s Light cruiser once the mission was finished. Yes, Boba was a friend, but he’d also stirred the pot with Bo-Katan and the Darksaber. So, the Mandalorian was annoyed with him.

_“Your carriage awaits, your majesty.”_

When Fett had said this to him, Bo- Katan’s face turned almost as red as her hair. If she hadn’t been wounded by Moff Gideon’s blaster bolts she probably would have tried killing them both right there.

Nyx narrowed her eyes when he took too long to answer her question. They were violet again in this dim room. Not as piercing but no less gripping. Her freckles darkened again as she made a pout with her lips. “Well, if this is the same Fett I’ve heard about, I hope he’s friendlier with us than he was with my old smuggler buddy. If I see a carbonite freezer, we’re leaving.”

There was probably a story behind that... He’d have to ask Fett about it later.

Fennec appeared in the doorway, dusting off her hands as if they were dirty. “He’ll see you now.”

The Mandalorian pushed himself off the wall and followed Fennec. He offered his hand to Nyx and she hesitantly took it. He could feel her agitation through his glove. Twi’leks tended to run hot but when angry or afraid their temperatures were even higher. Nyx’s slender fingers radiated heat.

“If you are so worried about Fett, just stay close to me.” He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before letting his drop.

Nyx took up that invitation, placing herself at his left side as they made their way to the throne room. Mustn't have eased her nerves any when two men passed them dragging away an unconscious Rodian. She kept her cool, but he saw her checking corners and kept her hand on her blaster belt. Drakus’s side piece was too big for her and looked ridiculous in the hip holster. He’d need to get something more her size if she intended on going with him on this.

When they entered the throne room, Fett was lounging in the big chair in the center, Helmet on, with his favorite blaster beside his legs and long gaffi stick in hand. Fennec joined him, perching herself on one of the throne’s massive arms. There were others in the room, more hunters from the look of them, all shifty eyed and armed to the teeth. A few gazes lingered too long on Nyx, so she linked her arm with the Mandalorian’s and snapped her teeth at them. Whatever message she was trying to communicate must have reached them since they abruptly averted their eyes when he pivoted his helmet to look at them.

Fett sat up properly and nodded a greeting. The Mandalorian returned the gesture and glanced around the room, noting all the bounty boards listed on the walls. “You’ve been busy.”

“Yes, and where have you been?” Fett replied. “I expected you to come to me for work months ago.”

“I was figuring out a few things.” He answered, voice clipped.

Fett scoffed, his helmet modulator distorting the sound. “Didn’t think I’d be a good shoulder to cry on or were you just trying to keep a lower profile and avoid the princess lobbing your head off?”

He felt Nyx’s hand curl around his bicep. “We’ll call it both. Didn’t think I’d force anyone to put up with me after the last mission.”

A dry chuckle rumbled under Fett’s helmet as he set the gaffi stick beside his rifle. “You know, some stranger came here earlier looking for you. Quite the coincidence for you to turn up now.”

Probably one of Bo-Katan’s Owls. Boba wouldn’t tell them anything. It wasn’t relevant to the current objective.

“I’m here on business.” He said, steering the conversation in a less personal direction. “As the new man in charge I thought you could provide information.”

Fett leaned back. “Maybe. What about?”

“Are you aware that the citizens in your territory are being abducted?” He asked, casual but direct. “Or about a _Floating_ F _ortress_ over the dunes?”

The hunters around them gave the Mandalorian his answer. A wave of unease passed over them. Some whispered to each other while others refused to look up from the ground.

“Do you plan on doing anything about it?” He tilted his helmet up and to the side, tone more confrontational.

Fett studied him for a moment before rising from the throne and making a waving gesture with his arm. “Leave us.”

The bounty hunters shuffled out the side door and Fennec closed it behind them. She shook her head, marching to the back and grabbed a bottle of spotchka. “Great, this again…”

“What’s that mean?” Nyx piped up.

“Means you’ve stepped in a big mess, little one.” Fett replied with a snort. “But you’re probably well aware of that since you’re cozied up to him--”

“Fett.” The Mandalorian interrupted. “The Fortress.”

“Right.” The older man cleared his throat. “I sent hunters to investigate this, weeks back.”

“And?” The Mandalorian stepped forward as Fennec tossed him a scrap of leather. There was a symbol carved into it: A human skull with a gaping maw of sharp teeth with a serpent coiling through it and out an eye socket. The Mandalorian couldn’t place it but he was sure he’d seen the mark before.

“That was sent back to me. Along with a pair of shackles.” Fett removed his helmet and took a cup from Fennec. His scarred features hardened into a frown. “It’s the mark of a pirate called the Collector. And a warning to me to back off.”

“Collector?”

Fett put the cup to his lips and took a sip. “He _collected_ my hunters. That’s what he does. He goes to a planet and snatches up people that draw his interest. Usually he targets athletes, artists, warriors or just the remarkably beautiful. He tortures them, enslaves them and sells them off to the highest bidder.”

“What business would he have abducting moisture farmers?” Nyx asked.

Fett and Fennec shared a look before the assassin replied. “Another past time of the collector’s is pit fighting animals… he could be using the farmers as bait practice.”

“Monster…” Nyx hissed with disgust.

“And you haven’t done anything else to stop him?” The Mandalorian crossed his arms. “He took your hunters and threatened you. You’re gonna let him get away with that?”

Fett’s lips pulled back into a snarl and his brows pinch together. “Unfortunately, my operation here is still in its infancy. I don’t have the resources yet to take on the collector. Mark my words, when I do, I’m going to track him down, plunder his spoils and mount him on my wall.”

“Launching an assault on the fortress now would be suicide.” Fennec agreed. “He’ll leave Tatooine soon enough.”

“And just go terrorize people someplace else.” Nyx grumbled under her breath. “Turn _them_ into slaves.”

The Mandalorian pat her hand still holding his arm. “We told the farmers we would get their people back.”

Fett let out an exasperated sigh. “Of course, you did.”

“All your information on the Collector as well as a resupply at your armory would be appreciated.” The Mandalorian said quietly. “And I’ll take care of this problem for you too, Boba.”

He thought Fett would refuse with the bewildered look the older man gave him. Their alliance had ended and neither owed the other anything. Their friendship was the only card he had to play.

“Knowing you,” Fett’s expression softened. “You’ll go charging into this with or without my help. So, my armory as well as my data terminals are at your disposal.”

“Thank you.”

Fett finished his drink before replacing his helmet and turning to Fennec. “Have Ann’Pava prepare a room for our guests.”

“That won’t be necessary.” The Mandalorian shook his head. It was kind of Fett, but he got the feeling Nyx wouldn’t like sleeping under the same roof as all these bounty hunters. “We’ll just need transport back to Mos Eisley once we are re-supplied.” 

Fett tilted his helmet to glance at Nyx then back at his friend. “As you wish.”

—/—

Tatooine

Jabba’s Palace Boba’s Palace

Four Hours later

Ven certainly had friends in high places… or low places in this case. Nyx was relieved to hear they wouldn’t be staying the night here. She didn’t think she could sleep a wink with all those hunters around. She was still getting used to Ven being so close and he’d been a gentleman. After the life she lived, Nyx doubted such a thing as a gentleman bounty Hunter even existed… It must’ve had something to do with the Mandalorian code. Keeping one’s word must have also been part of the creed with how much Ven stressed he’d honor their deal. In theory, by his creed he would have to accompany her until she got her credits. Now Nyx had made promises to Oru, Meye, and Gojo so as long as she kept her word to them so would Ven. However, he first made his deal with her so his creed might also dictate that he back out if she did. Even though he clearly wanted a go at the pirates. Nyx wasn’t sure if she was completely misinterpreting his code of honor, but she knew she was in it deep now…

The pirate known as the collector had a properly terrifying reputation. She had heard the name mentioned once or twice before, probably in a cantina somewhere. It sounded like a scary story to tell misbehaving children. ‘Be good or the collector will come for you.’ But, at his most basic, the collector was still just a slaver. There were few things in this galaxy that Nyx hated more. She was rarely afforded the opportunity to give them what was coming to them.

“What does the terminal say about our target?” She asked Ven who was multitasking cleaning weapons and looking over data.

“Not a lot.” He replied, as set down a bottle of gun oil. “The fortress has a pyramid shape, smooth on all the sides with no obvious entrances. There are no official schematics, but survivor accounts say there is a pit in the center with cells on the sides, at least on the bottom three levels. Top levels are used for luxury living and to entertain guests.”

“And the man himself?” Nyx finished cleaning her new blaster and slid it into her holster before joining the Mandalorian.

“… I’m not sure what species this is.” Ven admitted bringing up an image of the collector. He appeared human but his skin was blue and his hair a stark white. “This is the most recent confined image of him. It was taken by a card player in Canto Bight, one of his prime stomping grounds.”

“Boba Fett said The Collector sold his slaves to the highest bidder. Probably meets some of his buyers there.” Nyx suggested as she pressed her palms onto the table displaying the hologram. Ven glanced over at her before going back to the display.

“He certainly meets a lot of conquests there.” Ven muttered, pulling up older images of the collector, each one with a different girl. “Looks like he’s quite the ladies man.”

Nyx huffed as she studied the image more closely. Admittedly he was a handsome specimen with a strong jaw and chiseled cheekbones. Strange black eyes though… like starting into an empty pit. He was also well dressed and absurdly wealthy. At Zegi’s club, the girls used to dream about finding a client like him. Someone to take them away from the grime of Nar Shaddaa and into a life of glamor and luxury. Nyx got a sick feeling in her gut knowing the collector probably snatched a few girls with the lure of such a fantasy.

Nyx grimace and looked away. “I don’t know what species he is either. Maybe a Wroonian?”

But Wroonians had yellow eyes… and he didn’t have any facial markings or tattoos, something that the inner rim species was known for.

“Well… I don’t think it matters too much. He’s shaped like a human, so he’s probably got the same weak points.” Ven shrugged. Nyx admired how simply he put it. “What I’m worried about are his bodyguards. Most of his forces are combat droids but he has a few notable lieutenants.”

Three images appeared: A Devaronian with a heavy blaster, a Trandoshan with a sniper rifle and a Kaleesh with a long-jagged sword.

“Rocu Dhand, the Devaronian is the top lieutenant. The others, Tarish the Huntress and Kast the skinner are enforcers.” Ven said pointing to each. “They are the ones that snatch up the collector’s victims.”

Nyx eyed the group of bodyguards and swallowed the lump in her throat. “He’s got them, a fortress, plus an army of droids. I’m starting to see why your friend didn’t want anything to do with this right now.”

“I’m getting that too… ” Ven told her, voice with a chilling edge to it. Frustration probably.

“And us?” Nyx asked, nervously tapping her foot. “What do we got?”

The Mandalorian grunted and laid out his weapons in front of him. “My armor, vibroblade, side blaster, explosive charges, grappling line, flame thrower… no whistling birds.” He seemed real put out about not having those… whatever they were. “I got this new rifle from Fett. Plus, my jet pack and spear and all of Drakus’s old gear back at the ship…” He unclipped the saber from his belt then ignited it. “And this.”

Nyx felt an intense aversion to the glittering black blade. Perhaps it was because she had seen how brutal a weapon it was or maybe it was the ominous effect hit had on Ven. His posture changed, becoming stiffer, more robotic and as the blade’s light reflected in his visor... he seemed so far away. “You’re going to use the sword? Wouldn’t that attract the attention of the people after you?”

“Maybe.” He shrugged, retracting the blade. (To her relief) “But while I have it, I may as well use It.”

“…You also have me.” Nyx cleared her throat, summoning her confidence and threw on a smirk. “I have fast hands and a quick tongue. I’m a crack shot with a blaster too.”

“Are you now?” He sounded skeptical.

Nyx bristled. “Okay, maybe not a crack shot… but I know how to shoot. Been doing it for almost two decades.”

“I’d like a demonstration of your skills.” He clarified, If we’re going to work together I want to know how proficient you are.”

Nyx frowned, drumming her fingers. A demonstration huh…

“Okay.” She threw up her hands in a dramatic shrug. “But maybe we better do this outside. I don’t think Fett would appreciate me putting a bunch of holes in his walls.”

“Probably not.” He agreed. “Follow me. I think I saw a practice range when—”

Nyx linked their arms again, this time on the right side. “I think I saw it too. It’s down the hallway to the left and then the first door on the opposite wall.”

“…That’s right.” The surprise in his voice made her smile. He tilted his helmet down at her. “You were casing the place then.”

“I always make mental note of items or points of interest in any new location.” Nyx explained but added sheepishly. “I tend to get into trouble wherever I go so It pays to know how to make my getaway.”

“What’s the closest exit?” He asked, testing her.

“Door or window?” She grinned as they started walking.

“The fastest means of escaping if you had to go right now.”

Nyx thought for a moment. “The window coming up on the east side. We’d use that grapple cable on your gauntlet and repel down.”

“What if I can’t come with you?” He pressed.

“What?” Nyx frowned. “Why wouldn’t you be coming with me?”

Ven sighed. “I’m…dead.”

Nyx snorted. “You are the one in armor. I think I’ve got a better chance of being the dead one.”

“Or I’m incapacitated or distracting enemies so you can get away. Just answer.” He groaned.

“If you somehow got killed and I didn’t, the plan wouldn’t change. I’d loot your equipment and be on my way.” As she answered, they passed the window and she saw the cliff edge she would have to climb down. It wasn’t as high as she thought so it was even more doable.

“Vulture.” She heard him say under his breath. “And if I’m still alive and you can’t loot my corpse?”

“Then I wouldn’t leave you.” He stopped in his tracks but she kept moving and yanked on his arm. “Something wrong?”

He waited a beat before clearing his throat. “You wouldn’t?”

Now his surprise offended her. “No. If we’re both alive we have a better chance of surviving if we stay together. I might prefer that we make a run for it instead of fight, but I wouldn’t abandon you.” 

He stared at her, impossible to read before he resumed walking. “That’s good to know.”

They reached the practice range where two other hunters were taking shots at targets. When they looked to see Nyx and the Mandalorian they started packing up. Nyx saw an opportunity and pressed herself closer to Ven, putting him between her and the other men. He bristled, annoyed at her using him as a human shield. That was fine. He’d be in on her game soon enough.

“They really are terrified of you.” She remarked once the hunters had left.

“Fennec said they think I’m Fett’s brother.” He said dryly. “It’s him they’re really scared of.”

“They probably see the family resemblance.” Nyx snorted and ran an open hand over her face.

“Very funny. Now, let’s see you shoot.” He pulled away from her, and she let go of his arm. He walked five paces before he stopped and dropped his hand to his empty holster. He spun around. “Where is it?”

Nyx held up both palms to show him she didn’t have it. Her grin however, told him that she did.

“It’s in the satchel.” He accused.

“Wanna come here and make sure? While you’re searching me I’ll see what else I can grab.” Nyx tapped her chin. “Maybe the knife in your boot next…”

“You took it when you brushed against me just now. I won’t be falling for that again.” He held out his hand. “Give it back.”

“You’re no fun.” Nyx pouted, reaching behind her back and retrieving his blaster. She flexed her lekku, sighing with relief as the blaster was much heavier than she was used to lifting. “With me, the hands aren’t the only thing you gotta watch.”

She stepped forward and placed the blaster back in his hand. He checked it over and then studied her head tails as she moved them to rest on her shoulders. “It’s a neat trick…”

“Took me years of practice. They come in handy if my hands are if you’ll excuse the pun.” Nyx snapped a flash charge off her belt. “I am also partial to these. They don’t do damage but they’re a good distraction. I’m all about avoiding a straight fight, but when a loth-cat is backed into a corner...” She drew her new blaster and fired, striking the chest of one of Fett’s targets. “She will bite.”

He was quiet again. As usual she couldn’t read his reaction with that damn helmet. She hoped he was impressed... or at the minimum satisfied.

“You have some skill.” He said finally. There was a strange tremor to his voice that almost made him sound flustered. She probably only imagined it. “Smuggling is an interesting profession but you're a thief and a con-woman too...”

“Certain items I smuggled needed to be _acquired_ from other parties first… without their permission. _Acquiring_ some of those items required a particular level of charm.” Nyx admitted. “I told you a little about my work already.”

“Ever need to play a role before?” He holstered his blaster and started to circle her. “Convince people that you’re something you’re not?”

“I’ve pretended to be everything from a courier to a traveling priestess in order to get my goods through customs.” She twisted around to hold his gaze as he walked. “Playing the priestess was good fun. Devout religion made some inspectors uncomfortable, and they were willing to rush me through the checking process to avoid hearing the gospel of some Rylothean deity I made up.”

“Hmm.” His helmet modulator rumbled. For some odd reason it made her blush. He stopped his circling but didn’t say anything further.

“I don’t know about that ‘Hmmm’ you just made...” Nyx wrinkled her nose and put her hands on her hips. “You’ve got an idea forming in that bucket of yours so let’s hear it.”

“Nyx…”

She flinched, still not used to hearing her name spoken by him.

“W-what?” She asked, looking up into his vision.

“I know you said you had your reasons,” He lowered his voice to make it softer. “but this is your chance to back out—”

Nyx stood on her toes to try and even out there heights. “Tell me your idea first.”

Ven took a step back from her and crossed his arms. “Our pirate is called _the collector_. He’ll want something new for his collection. My plan is: We get him something he wants; he invites us into his fortress, and we take it down from the inside.”

Oh... something pirate slaver would want... Nyx glared at Ven. She didn’t like where this was going.

“So, let me guess, you doll me up, make me look irresistible and then offer me to him as a high-end slave dancer?” She laughed, all bitterness. “I hate to break it to you, but I’m pushing 40. I might still look good but to a slaver I’m way past my expiration date.”

“Who said anything about selling _you_?”

Nyx froze. He couldn’t be serious.

“…Who else would we be selling?” She ventured already knowing the obvious answer.

The Mandalorian placed his hand on his chest plate and pointed. “Me.”


	7. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandalorian and the smuggler make a plan to infiltrate the Collector’s fortress

Dagobah

The swamp was a vortex of energies. The gentle warm of the light with the ever present chill of dark. Master Luke said that his old master lived deeper amongst the trees.

Grogu cooed and climbed out of the basket strapped to his master’s back. Tiny claws clung onto the back fabric of Luke’s cloak as the child peeked over his shoulder. He liked riding like this. He could see and hear everything much better than in his floating cradle. (Which he was growing too large for.) His father had carried him in a satchel at his side. It was not the most comfortable way to travel but it made him feel… safe.

Life after the temple had been much like Master Luke described the other side of the swamp. Surrounded by darkness, constantly prodded by fear and doubt until Grogu thought he would drown in it. That all changed one day… it wasn’t like a light in the darkness… more like a calm in the chaos. When it reached out to Grogu, he took its hand.

His savior was a man without a face or a name. But that didn’t matter… he had a heart that loved Grogu and an indomitable will to protect him. Even if that meant letting him go with Master Luke.

The child hadn’t understood the strength it had taken to let go, but after months of being apart Grogu felt fear creeping in again. Training with Master Luke had helped him to calm his mind and focus his abilities, but the darkness was always there just out of sight. It whispered to him sometimes. Late at night while he dreamed. At his most vulnerable.

_“Don’t be afraid.”_

Those were the last words his father spoke to him and became his mantra to make the darkness go away. He’d picture that last moment: His father revealing his face to him. Looking at Grogu with his own eyes… smiling at him to let him know leaving was okay.

So, the child would work hard and be brave, make his father proud... but it was so hard now that Grogu missed him so much.

“We’re almost there.” Luke said as he reached up to give Grogu’s head a pat. “Just past these vines.”

Master Luke was a kind man and brave and patient and… good. The force that shrouded him was a dazzling beacon that banished away all darkness. Different from the gentle twinkle around his sister Leia or the steady glow around Ms. Ashoka. It was what first made Grogu trust him and what helped soothe his fears now.

“And this is his home.” Luke smiled as he pointed out the little hut.

He carefully approached and went inside, placing Grogu on the ground. The child pawed at the loose threads of a dusty old rug while his master lit the fireplace. Luke then placed the rations to heat over the fire and sat cross legged beside Grogu.

“I used to sleep on that rug by the fire.” He said, pulling a sour face at a memory. “Master Yoda would make stew out of all the frogs and snakes and... well you would have liked it probably. I didn’t care for it.”

Yes. That did sound appetizing. Much better than the boring rations that he was used to eating while traveling.

Grogu walked around the modest room. Everything was closer to his size here. Through the rest of the galaxy, he was too small… here, master Luke was too big. He even showed Grogu a memory of bumping his head on the ceiling. In the far corner, Grogu found a carved wooden stick with strong residential force energy attached to it. He pulled it towards him with the invisible thread of the force and delicately touched it with his claws.

“That was his.” Luke smiled and learned back. “You feel him, don’t you?”

Grogu confirmed with a feeling through the force and continued to explore. There were so many smells and sensations. He wondered if Master Luke would let him go outside. Maybe let him catch some of the delicious frogs he heard singing in the bog. But suddenly the chirping stopped. His ears perked up and he swiveled his head to look out the window.

“I sense it too.” Luke said smiling reassuringly. “Don’t be afraid.”

Grogu calmed and then pointed out past the trees. Luke’s brows furrowing as Grogu sent him his thoughts.

“What's out there?” Grogu nodded and Luke turned his gaze out at the swamp. “A test… I’m not sure if you’re ready for it yet.” Luke looked back to Grogu. “I wasn’t the first time I felt it.”

Cold made the tiny hairs on his head stand up. Grogu reached out through the force experimentally and connected to something deeper in the bog. A dark place, strong with emotion. Then… a calming warm fell over him as another presence greeted him. Grogu looked again to his master for an explanation.

“The force binds all living things.” Luke began. “In places like this, even those who have died can will themselves back into being. The ghosts cannon harm you, Grogu. In fact, the one coming this way is here to help.” He leaned out and called. “Isn’t that right, old friend?”

The wisps of force that surrounded Master Luke branches out and a small, hunched figure with large, pointed ears used it to take shape. A cheerful laugh echoed from the figure as he spoke.

“Come full circle things have, young Skywalker.” Yoda said as joy rose in Grogu’s heart at seeing him. “Now teaching one of my kind, you are.”

\--/--

Tatooine

Boba’s Palace

Nyx stared at him with those large dark eyes of hers. He could tell her mind was working behind them but she didn’t give away any hints to her inner thoughts. The outer corners then crinkled and her brows pinched together.

“You… You are crazy.” she finally said, despite her words, a small smirk twisted her lips. “I think I like that.”

He was about to explain further but there was a knock on the wall behind them. Fennec leaned against the doorframe brows raised.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything important.” She said with a thin smile. “But there is a man out front waiting for you. I think he’s one of those farmers who came here before.”

So Oru came back for them after all.

“He says a storm is rolling in so if you want to make it back to Mos Eisley tonight, you better leave now.”

At the mention of a sandstorm the Mandalorian knew his conversation with Nyx was over. A few words of goodbye were said before they packed up the rest of their gear and ran out to Oru’s speeder.

Unfortunately the wind was already picking up. Shards of sand whipped violently around them and it became obvious that they would get caught in the storm if they tried getting all the way to Mos Eisley.

“My family homestead is just before we reach the spaceport!” Oru shouted from the cab. “We’ll put you up for the night!”

The Mandalorian used his cape to shield Nyx from the sand. It might’ve been safer to just stay at the palace but it was too late now. “Okay, just step on it. The wind is getting worse back here.

He felt Nyx’s eyes on him again. When he looked down she was closer than he thought, freckles dark brows flustered at the fabric wrapped around her. His first instinct was to shield his charge from the storm. Only his reflexes had forgotten he didn’t have the kid to protect anymore… so now he had pulled Nyx almost flush against him, one arm around her shoulders.

Nyx seemed particularly confused with the level of care he was showing but she hadn’t flinched away this time. She parted her lips to speak but closed them without saying anything. She shrugged, acknowledging the awkward situation then smiled and settled in the crook of his arm.

Something fluttered in his chest and his throat felt dry. Did this mean she trusted him? Maker, his heart had gone soft if this was enough to get it beating faster.

When they reached the homestead the storm was already upon them. Oru parked the speeder inside an old shed and beckoned his passengers to follow him down a hatch that lead to a tunnel connecting with his house. Many moisture farms were built underground for this very scenario. In Nyx’s words, “ _Tatooine was awful.”_ Everything on the planet seemed to want to kill the inhabitants.

“This way.” Oru said as started down the tunnel.

“Thanks for coming back for us.” Nyx said as she shook the sand from her body.

Oru looked back sheepishly. “Sorry about leaving… I just—“

“It’s fine.” The Mandalorian shook his head. “We would have thought of something.”

Oru still looked apologetic. Rubbing a hand over his bald head. “Well the Mrs. gave me a stern talking to for being a coward so giving you guys a hot meal and a safe place to wait out the storm is the least we can do.”

The underground living area had multiple rooms. Some were made up for farmhands while others sat empty. It wasn’t so much a house but an entire complex of people in their own community. The Mandalorian was hyper aware of the looks he got. Looks of awe and admiration. Not of fear and suspicion like he was used to. What had Cobb and Peli been telling folks?

Children were playing in the lounge near the center of the complex. A brother and sister from the look of them. As soon as they saw Oru they ran to him and clung to his legs. It reminded the Mandalorian of how Grogu would run to him… and pain squeezed at his heart. A woman in a head scarf similar to Meye’s greeted Oru too and pried the children away so he could introduce his guests.

“Mandalorian. This is my wife Zasha and my children: Imei and Nori.” Oru wrapped his arm around the woman’s shoulder.

“We are so grateful for what you have agreed to do.” Zasha smiled. “We’ve all been so worried but loosing her son has really hit my Meye hard.”

“We’ve been letting her stay with us…” Oru gestured to a closed door. “Just so she’s not by herself. Usually she’s more composed than she was at the Cantina, mister.”

“She just surprised me.” The Mandalorian said, noticing the opened mouth stares he was getting from the children. The kids on Sargon looked at him the same way.

“Are you gonna save Nainzan from the monsters, Mister?” The boy, Nori asked. He was the older of the two maybe five or six and had a curious eye.

“That’s the plan.” The Mandalorian swallowed and nodded his helmet. He had learned how to talk to Grogu but that didn’t mean he knew how to communicate with other kids.

The boys eyes lit up. “You have a plan? Already?! What is it?! Are you going to fly in on your jet pack? What about your big rifle are you gonna use that? Are you going to blow up the bad guys like the dragon?”

“Nori…” Oru scolded. “Don’t ask so many questions. Our guests are probably tired and hungry.”

“Dinner will be ready soon.” Zasha pat the boy’s head. “Go play until it’s finished.”

Nori groaned but did as his mother asked. He lead his sister to their little room but kept looking at the Mandalorian over his shoulder. Zasha went back to the stove while Oru took a seat on an easy chair, gesturing for his guests to take the couch.

“You have a plan then?” The moisture farmer asked, expectantly.

The Mandalorian looked down at Nyx, remembering what she said. Nyx shrugged and went to help Zasha while he spoke with Oru. “The start of one. Boba Fett provided a several useful pieces of information.”

Oru’s eyes widened. “He did?”

“Fett looked into the disappearances after you reported them but he has run into an obstacle.” The Mandalorian continued, aware of the crowd of farmhands gathering around him. “The one responsible is a slaver called the collector.”

Oru hung his head. “Gojo was right.”

“It leaves us with a ticking clock unfortunately.” The Mandalorian rotated his torso to address the others. “If I don’t act quickly, the Collector could leave with all those taken.”

He left out the part about the farmers being used as pit bait. These people were already horrified enough. They whispered to each other in a buzz of unease, all looking at him like he was the rope that could lift them from a dark tunnel.

“So… what’s your plan?” Oru raised his arms at the crowd. “How can we help?”

He wasn’t sure.

“Nyx and I are still working on the details. We can go over the data and see if there’s a role for you and your workers.” The Mandalorian assured Oru. The crowd continued to whisper He decidedly didn’t like it. “For now I ask that everyone try to keep hiring me a secret. A man like the Collector probably has spies around. I don’t want him to know I’m after him.”

—/—

Nyx stirred the the rich smelling stew that Zasha had on the stove. The woman added rice and pieces of Bantha meat and vegetables. It was obvious that the meal was getting a grander treatment because of Nyx and Ven’s presence.

“Thanks again for helping dinner.” Zasha said as she pulled a loaf of bread from the oven. “I would never expect help from a guest.”

“No worries. This is a rare occasion where I get to cook real food and not rations.” Nyx brought a spoonful to her lips and tasted it. “Mmm, I love space travel but The food is nothing like this.”

Zasha chuckled. “What’s it like just traveling from planet to planet all the time? When we relocated to Tatooine, I found the whole trip exhausting.”

“I don’t like being tied down. If I don’t like a planet, I just get on my ship and fly away.” Nyx wrinkled her nose. “Of all the places to settle down, why Tatooine?”

“It wasn’t controlled by the empire… or the rebels.” Zasha dipped a ladle into the stew and began filling bowls. “We originally came from Lothal, the fighting there just became too much.”

Says a lot about a planet when Tatooine is a safer alternative.

“Most of us came from Lothal.” Zasha continued. “It wasn’t easy living under the Hutt either… but we made a home here for ourselves. Now…” she looked out to where her children were playing. “Tatooine is changing since the war ended… it’s frightening how small the galaxy seems.”

“I know what you mean.” Nyx sighed. “Sometimes I feel wanderers like me no longer have a place in it. There’s too many rules. Kicking out the Empire came with a few strings attached.”

“What is it that you do?”

“I’m a transporter.” Nyx replied crisply. It sounded better than smuggler. “The Mandalorian is my client.”

Ven was pointing out some of the holograms to Oru and the farmhands. All the men were listening intently as he spoke, going over the same information he did with her. It had been a while since she’d worked with a partner. The last one cheated her and the one before that had cold feet before their little heist. Before that had been Han.

The Mandalorian seemed more adapt at playing nice with others. Which surprised her considering how cold and stoic he’d been when they first met. He had a magnetism about him that drew people in. Quiet confidence was a type of charisma that Nyx envied. Ven didn’t need to put in all his effort to be taken seriously, all he had to do was walk in like he owned the place and even the local gag boss listened to him.

For a man with no name, he had quite the reputation here on Tatooine. Nyx didn’t want to pry but it had made her curious. Dragon slayer, brother to the big boss, friend of the tuscans, man of the people... what was a man like that doing on Nar Shaddaa wasting his time as a bounty hunter? If the snippets of context Nyx overheard were to be believed, there had been a falling out with other Mandalorians about the saber… and possibly a child. Nyx had come to a troubling conclusion with all the implications, and it gave her a tight feeling in her gut.

When dinner was ready, Zasha called all the men into the dining area. Ven was still diligently going over his notes and didn’t make a move towards the table.

Nyx frowned and took a bowl of stew out to him. “Eat up, dinner is served.”

He stared at the stew a few seconds before clearing his throat awkwardly. “Thank you... but...”

Nyx raised a brow, but realization hit her, and she laughed to hide her embarrassment. “Right, the helmet. Do you want a straw or something?”

It was a stupid thing to ask and Nyx bit her tongue as soon as she said it.

“Uh... no.” He said quietly. “I’ll just wait until you’re finished.”

“You mean when everyone has gone to sleep? It’ll get cold.” He was about to go back to the notes, but Nyx shut off the projector and wagged her finger. “You need to eat something; I don’t think you’ve had anything since you woke up.”

“I’m used to not eating for long periods of time.” He countered. “Part of my training.”

“Did your training prepare you for bossy Twi’leks?” Nyx quirked a brow then took one of his gloved hands and placed the bowl of stew in his palm. “I’ll ask Zasha if there’s an empty room where you can eat in private.”

She turned to leave but his free hand caught hers. “I wanted to talk about... what we discussed at the palace.”

“Food first. Talk later.” Nyx pat his hand and he let her fingers slip out of his light grip.

Oru was trying to wrangle his children into their seats while Zasha served the farmhands their dinner. The woman smiled and handed Nyx another bowl. “Won’t you join us?”

“Uh… do you have somewhere private for the Mandalorian to eat?” Nyx asked.

Nori heard her. “Why doesn’t he eat here?”

Nyx smiled, putting a finger to her lips. “Mandalorians are a secretive people. They don’t show their faces to others.”

“Of course.” Zasha nodded pointing to a room next to the one said to be Meye’s. “That one there should do for him. Oh! And that reminds me,” she placed another bowl and piece of bread on a tray. “I should see if Meye is up for eating anything.”

“I’ll take it to her.” Nyx offered, picking up the tray.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m gonna eat quickly anyway. My client seems eager to go over more of the plan.” Nyx walked out to the living room and pointed Ven to the empty room before knocking gently on Meye’s door. “Meye, are you hungry?”

There was the sound of rustling blankets before the door opened and Meye blinked at her with tired red rimmed eyes. “Rutian? What are you doing here?”

“I brought you dinner.” Nyx stepped inside the small room and held out the tray.

“Oh… thank you.” Meye mumbled. She wasn’t wearing her head scarf and her silvery blonde hair was tangled and messy. Nyx could still smell alcohol on her breath. “I’m not hungry.”

“Take it. You gotta keep your strength up.” Nyx told her, pushing the tray forward insistently.

“For your boy.” Ven added as he walked up behind Nyx.

Nyx nodded. “For Nainzan.”

Two large tears rolled down Meye’s cheeks as she gingerly took the food. She glanced to where the others were all eating before turning back to Nyx. “I… I was giving up this morning. I… didn’t think I would be here for dinner. I don’t really know what to do...”

Nyx felt a wave of old grief pass through her. “Do you want some company?”

Meye shook her head. “I want to be alone… you don’t need to deal with me.”

Ven made a strangled hissing noise as he walked past Nyx into the other room. That same anger she had seen in the cantina was back. Nyx felt it in the twisting of her own heart too.

“Don’t give up yet. I know it’s hard—”

“Everyone says ‘ _they know it’s hard’_ but they don’t!” Meye snapped. “You have no idea!” Meye dropped the tray as she let out a miserable sob. Nyx caught it in time and set it on a side table. “I…. I’m sorry….”

Nyx swallowed and took Meye’s hand, giving her a gentle smile. “The Mandalorian is here now. That means there is hope, right?”

Meye blinked away tears as Nyx let go of her hand. Nyx closed one door and knocked on the other. Nervousness, anger and long dormant grief raged through her veins. Part of her had started itching for spice but she wanted a clear head if she was going to help Ven with the plan.

“Come in.” Ven’s voice called through the door. When Nyx entered she found him stitching together a blueprint of known areas of the fortress. His stew sat untouched on the side table.

“Should have known you were just going to go back to work.” Nyx sighed.

“I don’t see you eating.” He said without looking at her. “Besides, how can I eat after seeing what she’s going through? We agreed to help these people and the clock is ticking.”

“We can eat and work.” Nyx said, sitting on the bed. “I’ll turn my back so I won’t see you.” He tilted his helmet to the side and she could imagine narrowed eyes and furrowed brows. She turned her back to him and faced the plaster wall. “I promise not to look.”

Silence dragged on until she heard him walk to the door and lock it. What followed was the hiss of the helmet unlocking. Nyx immediately tried her best to seem casual and disinterested, tucking into her meal and staring at a patch of discoloration on the ceiling.

“You are pushy, you know that.” Ven grumbled, as he put a spoonful into his mouth. He sounded different without the modulator. Not as intimidating and scary.

“Yeah, well I need to keep you alive.” Nyx huffed. “You still owe me money.”

“Still using that excuse?” He asked, voice incredulous. “I’m starting to think you don’t give a damn about credits.”

“I don’t—” Nyx bit her tongue. “But they make the galaxy go round. Fuel isn’t free.”

He hummed in agreement and went back to eating in silence. Nyx bounced her knee and tried ignoring the tremble in her fingers. Food, water, spice… they weren’t free either. Independence… freedom… neither were they. Everything had a price. Nyx shoved a piece of bread into her mouth and chewed moodily. She could feel his eyes staring at her back. Absently, she wondered what color they were. They should have been discussing strategy but her curiosity was threatening to get the better of her.

“You probably get this question all the time, but what are the rules about the helmet?” She asked finally, hoping the question wasn’t too rude. “Fett took his off and the Mandos that chased me on Nar Shaddaa had theirs off while they were creeping around back alleys.”

“Figured you’d get curious eventually.” He said, tone even. “Some Mandalorians remove their helmets. Some don’t.”

“That’s it?” Nxy frowned. How anti-climactic. “I thought it was a religious thing.”

“It is but Fett and the others you saw don’t follow the same creed.” He shifted in his seat, causing armor and fabric to click together. “Walk the way of the hunter as faceless brothers and sisters, together as one Mandalore.” Something bitter crept into his voice as he added. “I must seem like a Zealot to you.”

Nyx considered her words. She found his belief’s odd, but they didn’t hurt her any. The most they did was slightly inconvenience her. “Who am I to judge? If you’re content with that way of life I’m not going to stop you. It’s not like your creed calls for bathing in the blood of the innocent... right?”

“No.” He said, shifting again. “Some consider us a war cult. Rabid conquerors or _savages_.”

“Who calls you that: The New Republic? The Empire? I think there is an expression about a Quacta and a Stifling that explains that hypocrisy.” Nyx snorted. “You seem alright to me. Hell, compared to most of the scum I’m used to dealing with I’d even call you decent.”

“You surprised me too.” He admitted after a gulp from his cup. “Didn’t think you’d be up for any action after what Drakus did.”

“Life on my own means I always have to be ready for trouble.” Nyx shrugged. “I told you I had worse.”

“There’s a difference between being ready for trouble and diving right into it.” He pointed out. “You said yourself you prefer avoiding conflict and yet you agreed to help these farmers.”

Oh great. He was questioning her reasons again. She supposed she couldn’t blame him for being wary. The Zabrak hunter did violate guild rules by attacking him. Why wouldn’t he question the motivation of a random smuggler he’d be working with?

“I prefer not to fight. Doesn’t mean I shy away from danger.” Nyx let out a sigh and worried her lip, debating if she should explain further. “What the Meye said... about not seeing her son again. It just hit a nerve...”

It did for Ven too. She saw it.

“I know what it’s like…” She continued quietly trying to keep her voice steady. “To be separated from my family thanks to slavers.”

Everything was quiet. She couldn’t even hear him breathe. “...I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry. Losing my…” Nyx shook her head. “I’ve made a lot of bad decisions in my life. A lot of them were out of grief. I don’t like watching others doing the same.”

Meye’s tear streaked face flashed in her mind as well as all the faces of the farmers when they saw the Mandalorian.

“Meeting you has given me an opportunity to stop someone else from going through what I did.” Nyx smiled to herself. “I don’t know you that well, but I know you give these people hope.”

She hoped he got the subtext and would leave the matter alone. Thankfully he did. Nyx slurped up the last of her soup and waited patiently for Ven to finish up. When she heard the hiss of the helmet sliding back on, she spun to face him.

“Now, we discuss the plan.” 

Yes at long last.

He gestured to himself. “Think you could convince the Collector to make a purchase?”

Nyx eyed him as she placed her cup on the side table. Amazing he thought he had to ask while wearing all that beskar. Even if the precious metal wasn’t a factor, he also had long legs, broad shoulders and strong muscles. Not that she had been paying too much attention to those features…

“Yes.” She said, crossing her arms. “It’s not like I’d be selling snake oil. You are very valuable. Drakus expected a hundred thousand from your capture. It’s just…”

“Crazy.” He echoed her words from before.

“Yes… among other things.” She let out a breath. “I’d be sending you in as a prisoner. You wouldn’t have all your fancy gadgets.”

“I’d need them _smuggled_ in.” He quipped dryly. “Know anyone who can do that?”

Was that a joke? Nyx found herself grinning like an idiot.

“So I get you in with all your guns. Then we just fight all the pirates and their army of droids, release the other prisoners, take control of the fortress and hand deliver the Collector to Fett so he gets his wall decoration. Piece of cake.” She laughed but a light went off in her head and she rubbed her chin. “Wait a minute…”

“You have a better idea?” He asked, leaning closer.

“The droids won’t be a factor if they can be shut down or otherwise disabled.” Her grin widened. “Major flaw with droid armies has always been keeping them powered and their AI networked. Cutting off all that was how the Naboo beat the separatist many years ago.”

“We’d need a way to shut them down without being noticed… possibly a third member to the infiltration team.” He pointed out. “My last job that involves shutting down droid didn’t go so well…”

“I have a discrete third team member in mind.” Nyx hopped off the bed. “AD 6.”

“Your droid?” He seems skeptical.

“Yep. Six is our secret weapon. It can access terminals and is small enough to sneak around without drawing attention.” Nyx had used six on jobs before but preferred using it as a getaway driver. “I bring it in with me and set it loose while distracting the pirates—”

“Six shuts down the droids, and I could spring Fett’s captured hunters.” He continued, pointing to the three portfolios Fett gave him. “Together, we fight the lieutenants and take control of the fortress just like you said. Give the pirates a taste of their own medicine.”

“Exactly!” She smiled at him and could almost imagine him smiling back. She liked the enthusiasm in his voice. It made him seem more mortal less robotic. “Ven… this could actually work.”

“…It won’t be that easy.” He said, stepping back into cold professionalism. “We still need to get you noticed somehow… and once inside we still don’t have a layout of the fortress we’ll be running blind.”

“But it’s a solid start.” Nyx’s agreed, covering her mouth as she yawned. “Maybe Fett will change his mind about helping us out if we pitch the plan to him.”

“That’s an idea.” The Mandalorian nodded. “Promising him a cut of the pirate loot might also get him onboard.”

“You’re right.” Nyx huffed out a laugh. “With the collectors assets I might actually get my credits after all.”

That way they wouldn’t be taking too much from the farmers. She wouldn’t mention that bit of fluff to him though. It’d be just something in the back of her mind.

“But I think that’s enough plotting and scheming for one day.” Nyx stretched her arms. “We should get some sleep.”

“Yeah…” He seemed to have zoned out for a moment.

Nyx walked over to the door and unlocked it. “You better try to get a few hours at least.”

“You can’t force me to sleep the same way you forced me to eat.” He huffed.

He loved being contrary didn’t he?

“Oh I have my ways.” Nyx opened the door and threw him a wink over her shoulder. “Don’t test me.”

She closed the door before he could get another word in, laughing to herself.


	8. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo and the Owls hit the beskar thieves while The Mandalorian and his new partners prepare to set their plans in motion.

Dantooine

Secret Beskar Smelting Facility

“Arrraaggggg!”

“Keep up the fire Chewie!” Han barked as he advanced forward and crouched behind a crate.

His plan to catch _The Aurora_ before Arry flew herself into a trap had not worked out. With the ship’s stealth systems, it was notoriously hard to track so he was grateful that Zegi had given up the facility’s location. It only took the threat of Chewie tearing his arms off.

The facility was a small-scale operation, but it still had a squad of mercs as security. So, after the Nite Owls arrived, Han had made the decision to team up rather than try and take the place down by himself. He’d sort out the particulars regarding the nameless Mandalorian and Arry later.

“Reeves, Woves, where’s that cover fire I was promised?” Han shouted into his com as blaster fire continued to keep him pinned down. He managed to take down one merc that tried flanking around to get him, but another nearly took his head off.

“Inbound.” Woves’ voice crackled on the com. “Stay right where you are.”

The Mandos flew overhead, dropping explosive charges that quickly decimated the facility’s external security. At least the ground forces. Chewie and Han still had to take out the turrets on the walls. A task the Captain completed without much effort. Woves and Reeves landed in front of the door and added more charges to blow the thing wide open.

“Loud and Hard, huh?” Han whistled.

“Mandalorians aren’t known for subtilty but we are known for getting the job done.” Reeves quipped. “Stay behind cover, Captain.”

Reeves blew the door, a clean, controlled blast. Then, she and Woves took point while Han and Chewie watched the flank. The inside security didn’t stand a chance. Mercs dropped before they could even get a shot out and most of the smelting equipment was automatic or manned by droids.

Pieces of armor were dumped into vats where the metal was liquefied and turned into slabs. The heat and the fumes were hell for Han, and he felt even worse for Chewie. Wookiees had sensitive noses and all that hair had to be torture. Reeves and Woves were mostly silent but the woman was becoming more aggressive and agitated. She killed all the droids she found, even the ones on standby. An act unnecessary and purely out of anger.

Once they were through the smelting area, they entered a more militaristic section of the facility. What looked like abandoned barracks and research labs. Han recognized the architecture right away and wished he had other rangers in the area to call for mop up. Whatever was going on here was above his paygrade. There was going to be a cosmic ton of paperwork in his future.

“Looks like they have holding cells on the lower levels.” Woves observed as they advanced over a catwalk.

“Probably where we’ll find our fugitive.” Reeves said as she approached the edge. Her fury had gone down slightly but Han still felt bad for anyone on the wrong side of her blaster. Mandalorian’s took the theft of their special metal very seriously. “We need to find out who’s responsible for this...”

“Empire.” Han said simply. He’d been in more Imperial bases than he could count. “There’s sprawling catwalks, long falls and not a guardrail in sight. Also explains why we haven't encountered much resistance in here. They're probably operating on a skeleton crew.”

“In that case, I’m going to fly down there and start checking cells.” Reeves said. “Stay with Captain Solo, Axe.”

“Watch your back and do try and show restraint. ” Woves warned. “Don’t be as foolhardy as you were on Nar Shaddaa.”

“I’ll be fine mom!” Reeves huffed as she jetted off.

Woves shook his head and Han pat his shoulder. “Come on, Chewie, we’ll find an elevator.”

**\--/--**

Tatooine

Hanger 3-5

“I’ve seen the Devaronian and the Trandoshan around before...” Gojo pointed to the hologram. The faces of the collector’s lieutenants flickered in front of him. “Thought they were drifters. Didn’t expect they were the ones snatching people up.”

Oru nodded and pat the Tagruta on the shoulder. “I’ve been warning everyone to avoid them. I only wish that Fett had put out their pictures sooner. Thank the maker for the Mandalorian.”

The armored man bristled with the praise. What he told the farmers when he first met them was true. He was not some savior sent to right the wrongs of the galaxy. To borrow a phrase from Boba: _He was just a simple man earning his way._

“Two days and he already has a solution to a problem that has been plaguing us for months.” Gojo eyed the Mandalorian as he helped Peli roll out a tarp. “And here I thought that those stories we were told were exaggerated.”

“I’m sure they were.” The Mandalorian sighed and marched over to join his clients. “But we’ll put those stories to good use for now.” He gestured to the images of the slaver’s minions. “I want these two to think they have a prize to catch.”

“You got it.” Oru saluted. “What rumors about you should we spread about why you’re here?”

The Mandalorian shrugged. “Anything except the actual reason I’m here. Try and keep my connection to Fett out of it too.” He thought for a moment and added. “And don’t mention Nyx is with me.”

He had already taken pains to not be seen with her. If it was widely known that they were working together the whole plan would unravel.

“We’ll think of something.” Gojo grunted. He leaned against his staff and raised his brows. “What will you be doing in the meantime?”

“I’m going to vanish under dubious circumstances.” He said, gazing up at the Aurora. “According to Nyx it will build interest when she suddenly starts advertising a high value product.”

“Like the plot of an opera being acted out.” Oru chuckled. “We’re the extras, you’re the unfortunate hero and she is the mysterious villain.”

“Something like that.” It sounded so ridiculous when he put it that way. Nyx described it more like smoke and mirrors.

The farmer and the Tagruta left after a few more ideas were thrown around. Oru was more onboard with the plan than Gojo seemed to be. Then again, Tagruta preferred to face their enemies head on in a fight. None of this deception and slide of hand. Mandalorians were much the same way and he had to admit that he was out of his comfort zone with this plan. Luckily, he wasn’t the one that would be doing the talking. He’d rather face a platoon of dark troopers than throw on a disguise and speed talk his way into the Collector’s fortress.

Never again.

There were things the Mandalorian was good at but _‘Bullshiting’_ (as Mayfeld called it) was not one of them. Last time he tried, he floundered so badly he would have gotten himself captured by the imps if the loud-mouthed sharpshooter hadn’t stepped in. The Mandalorian just hoped that Nyx didn’t blow her cover shooting the collector the way Mayfeld did shooting Hess.

Back onboard _the Aurora_ he found Nyx sat at the kitchen booth taking apart pieces of Drakus’s equipment with a pair of pliers. He studied her nimble hands as she fashioned a stun-dart into a dangly ornament for one of her headdresses. She also had her needle and thread out along with several small blades and pieces of colorful clothing.

“What are you doing?” He asked, leaning against the ration cabinet.

“Working on my disguise. Going to smuggle in a few weapons of my own.” Nyx set down her pliers and stretched her bare arms over her head. They were surprisingly well-toned, with strong lean muscles. Not the arms of a warrior but not the arms of a slouch either.

Tatooine’s heat was getting to her so she had tossed her pilot jacket and flight leggings aside and now only wore a tank top and loose shorts. She had more freckles on her shoulders and along her collarbones even all the way down her shapely legs. Some had a luminous quality that drew the eye as she moved.

“I think I can repurpose the stasis pod to smuggle in most of your stuff.” Her words snapped him out of his daze, and he mentally chided himself for staring. This was no time for distractions. “We’ll need to gut most of the internal systems to fit your guns...” She pressed her lips together and scrunched up her face with distaste. “Oh, and we should probably dispose of a certain someone that’s been rotting inside the pod for a few days.”

Yes, they should have disposed of Drakus’s body as soon as they landed. The task would not have been as messy as it would be now.

“One step ahead of you.” He said, looking down towards the cargo bay. “Peli and I set up a tarp.”

Nyx grimaced. “Peli is going to help us hide a body?”

“She doesn’t mind.” He shrugged. “Says she knows a few spots that won’t be dug up.”

Nyx’s eyes widened and she laughed nervously as she slid out of the booth. “Remind me never to mess with Peli.”

A wise decision. Peli Motto was the kind of gutsy that could meet one of the sector’s most dangerous hunters, insult his ship, scold him about his parenting and haggle him into paying more credits... and she had. If the Mandalorian had been the ruthless killer he appeared to be, Peli would have been in serious danger. Then again, the mechanic said herself that she was an excellent judge of character.

The Mandalorian went back to the cargo hold and pushed the stasis pod back onto its power stand. The damn thing was heavy, and his old injuries protested the exertion. After checking if the motors on the stand still worked, he brought the whole thing out to the hanger where he and Peli had the tarp laid out. The kooky mechanic pulled on a pair of gloves and a mask covering her nose and mouth. She handed a matching kit to Nyx who raised a brow.

“Trust me, missy, you’ll need ‘em.” Peli said directing with her hands. “Put the pod here so when it flops out, we can just roll the whole thing up.”

“How many times have you done this before?” Nyx asked, still with a grimace.

“Not including that wannabe gunslinger, Mando blasted first time he was here? Ya don’t wanna know.” She eyed Nyx, thin brows pressing down into a frown. “That guy wanted to sell him too.”

“This was _his_ idea.” Nyx said defensively before pulling up the mask. “And I didn’t have a better one so I’m going with it.”

“Okay, stand clear.” He said, pushing the pod to where Peli directed. After pulling the release on the pod, the rotting corpse of the Zabrak flopped out and hit the tarp with a splat.

“Uuuuggghhhh!” Nyx gaged and leaped back, covering her nose with her hands. “Eww! And I thought he smelled bad when he was alive…”

The mask didn’t seem to help. Even under his helmet, the Mandalorian caught the whiff of putrid flesh. Peli waved her hand in front of her nose before kneeling by the body. “Come on kids, heave ho.”

“Sure, I’ll just hold my breath then.” Nyx huffed as she adjusted the tarp to roll things up better.

The Mandalorian knelt beside her and helped with the wrap up. Once they had everything covered, Peli had her droids take it away on a sled. All the while giving them cryptic orders on where to put it. It made him think that Nyx’s nervous question about how often Peli had done this was more valid. The Mandalorian was already so desensitized to gore and violence that he hadn’t thought how odd it was for such a sweet old lady to have so much experience hiding bodies.

Nyx took off her gloves and mask, shaking out her body like she could feel the stink on her. “Well… that was disgusting. Are you sure you want to go back into that pod after seeing that?”

“It _might_ need rinsing out first.” He said dryly. Nyx narrowed her eyes at him and groaned incredulously.

“I wanna know more about this master plan ya got.” Peli shook her head. “Because so far I think ya both have lost your damn minds.”

Oh Peli, never change.

“It’s better that less people know the details.” Nyx crossed her arms. “That way we don’t have as many possible leaks.”

“Oh!!” Peli threw up her hands offended. “Don’t want to trust me, it isn’t like I just helped you do something highly illegal.”

“Who’d arrest us?” Nyx raised a brow. “Fett? I really don’t think so. Even if the New Republic Marshals found out your friend here has one in his pocket that could probably make it go away.”

“Cara isn’t in my pocket.” The Mandalorian protested. Though she was probably right about Marshal Dune looking the other way if she knew about Drakus.

Nyx blinked in confusion. “Who’s Cara? I was talking about the Marshal the locals said hired you to kill the dragon.”

“Cobb Vanth” Peli groaned. “The pretty boy sheriff.”

“So, he has two Marshals in his pocket?”

“Okay, Missy!” Peli snapped. “Mando is probably above the law here but I would like at least a thank you for all the work I’ve put in for the two of you.”

“...Thank you.” Nyx sighed.

“Now was that so hard?” Peli grinned. “Now spill the beans.”

Nyx threw him a questioning look and he shrugged. It was best not to ever start an argument with Peli. “It’s simple. Nyx will pose as that bounty hunter looking to sell me to the pirates. That’s my ticket inside.”

“I distract the Collector and AD-6 will get access to the fortress terminals and shut down the combat droids.” Nyx continued, somewhat begrudgingly. “With the droids disabled, I release the Mandalorian remotely with my bracelet and he’ll do what he does best.”

Peli looked from the Mandalorian to Nyx then back to the Mandalorian. “And all this hinges on her convincing the pirate king to let her in?”

“I’m a good actress.” Nyx remarked. “I’ve put my skills to work for similar jobs.”

Peli frowned and gesture with her hand towards her office. “Mando, a word.” The mechanic marched away and didn’t look back to see if he was following.

“That doesn’t sound good.” Nyx said rubbing her temple. “I knew telling her was a bad idea.”

“She’s probably going to call us some other variant of crazy.” He said with a sigh. “I’ll humor her.”

“Good luck, big guy. If you survive, I’ll have dinner ready in _the Aurora_.” Nyx snorted and knocked on his cuirass as she walked past him up the ramp to her ship. He kept his eyes on her before heading over to Peli’s office.

The mechanic was peeking out with a disapproving scowl on her face that added to his confusion. Once they were alone Peli threw her arms in the air in complete exasperation.

“What are you thinking?!” She whisper-yelled so Nyx couldn’t hear. Even though the Twi’lek was already on _the Aurora_. “I knew you were a blockhead who trusted people too easy but WHAT ARE YOU THINKING??”

“So, this is about Nyx...” He said after a pause. He hadn’t known Nyx long, but he had worked with people he’d just met before. It came with the territory in his line of work. Still, he did respect Peli’s judgement, so it was worth hearing her out. “See any warning signs in her that I should watch out for?”

“Besides she’s a thief and con-woman?” Peli tapped her foot and scrunched up her nose. “Ugh, I know she’s pretty Mando but don’t let that distract you. She’s hiding something.”

Admittedly, he had gotten that vibe too. Nyx’s constant fidgeting had put him off when they first were traveling together. He also disliked when she would peek at him from the corner of her eye. It gave him the impression she was up to no good. With the power of hindsight, he understood that she was just wary of a strange man being on her ship and was most likely planning what she’d do if he tried anything.

“I’m a mercenary and a killer.” He pointed out. “Neither one of us would be considered decent company by civilized people.”

“She’s not like you, Mando. You got you code and honor. Ever hear the phrase: _No honor amongst thieves?”_ Peli dragged a hand through her frizzy hair. “You trust her to lock you in the nap-time box and follow the plan when she could just take the Collector’s payment and run?”

It had occurred to him that Nyx could double cross him. Many of his recent deals turned out that way. Part of the Mandalorian code was keeping one’s word so he’d often foolishly assume other beings would do the same for him. It made more sense to trust and take advantage of an opportunity than remain cautious and let the opportunity pass by.

Even when he was deceived, he often didn’t suffer the consequences. He had armor to protect him and as Drakus, Calican and the others could attest, those doing the double-crossing didn’t live very long. Nyx though… he wouldn’t call it trust exactly, but he didn’t think he had to worry about her betraying him. Her motivations weren't difficult to understand. She’d been a slave at some point and the collector was a slaver. No way she’d sell him out to someone she showed open hatred for.

“I know what I’m doing.” The Mandalorian grunted. He might have been able to figure Nyx out, but her story was not his to tell.

The mechanic didn’t find his answer satisfactory.

“Are you trying to kill yourself?!” Her outburst surprised him enough that he had to take a step back. Peli pinched the bridge of her nose and hastily brushed a tear from her eye. “Why...”

“Peli…?” He reached out his hand but she bat it away.

“Don’t look at me, you big tin can.” She grumbled, turning her face away.

“I don’t understand…” He cleared his throat. “You didn’t care about what I did before.”

“I cared.” Peli angrily brushed away another tear. “But I didn’t worry because I knew you’d keep yourself alive for the kid’s sake. Everything you did was for him.” She stepped forward, grabbed his arms and shaking him. “What’s it all for now, Mando?”

It was strange... he had felt so lost this past half year. Going back to bounty hunting had only made him feel numb and empty. And yes, there were some days where he wouldn’t have minded if it was all to suddenly end. Now though, doing some actual good... he almost felt like himself again. His mind was clear, he had a purpose that meant more than a fistful of credits. So, in many ways taking down the collector was as much for himself as it was for the people of Tatooine. He didn’t know how to articulate his words as elegantly as his thoughts.

“I’m not the only one missing a son.” He said finally. Peli deflated, anger and confusion turning to sadness. Thinking about what Nyx said, he continued. “I’m going to make sure the collector doesn’t take anyone else’s family away.”

Peli covered her eyes so he couldn’t see her tears. He reached out again and gently pat her shoulder. This time she moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. It surprised him and he wasn’t sure how to react at first, so he just stood still. “There you’ve gone and made me cry again you rotten do-gooder.”

“I’m… sorry.” He answered, resting his hand on her back.

Peli pulled away and leveled a stern expression at him. “Okay, you know what you’re doing, but you be careful. You hear me?”

“I will.” He nodded, trying his best to sound earnest.

\--/--

Koska landed lightly on the detention level, making sure to check her corners before going to any of the cells. She didn’t know why the empire would keep Mandalorian’s alive after stripping them of their armor but since Solo suspected empire, they were probably being kept for experimentation. That was a fate she didn’t wish on anyone, not even the man keeping Bo from her rightful place as Mand’alor.

Bo was not easy to work with when she was angry and now the entire campaign to take back Mandalore was put on hold because one Zealot didn’t want to fight. The longer he shamed himself by running from Bo’s challenge the more the heiress’s frustration grew. It didn’t help that word of the Darksaber’s new keeper was spreading. The purge had cost Bo many supporters and now someone was sowing further seeds of doubt among the clans.

The Zealot might not have considered himself Bo-Katan's enemy, but he certainly was being used as a tool against her. There were cunning and ambitious foes that plucked the strings from the shadows and a vulnerable man who had just lost everything made a good puppet. As Bo’s second in command, Koska would not stand for such a threat. She didn’t hate him. Part of her even sympathized with the difficult position he was in, but she would eliminate him if she had too. On top of that, after months of him giving her and the other owls the slip, Koska was at the end of her patience.

The first few cells she inspected were empty. The second to last had a thin man with fair hair babbling in a corner and banging his head against the wall. Koska only glimpsed the face of Bo’s rival but she remembered he had dark hair and brown eyes. This unfortunate soul was not who she was looking for. Koska grimaced and went to the last cell. Inside this one was another man, dark haired, on the ground doing push-ups. Koska thought briefly that she had found their fugitive until the man got up and glared at her with cold blue eyes.

“Wait... you’re another Mandalorian.” His lips were turned downward into a frown. “Don’t suppose you’re here to rescue me...”

Koska heard the elevator reach her level and Axe approaching with Solo. “Who are you?”

“Jalar Pike. I’m a sworn brother of clan Shal.” He gestured to the cell next to his. “The loony in there is Xeph.”

“Where’s your armor?” Koska asked, even though she had a pretty good idea as to what happened to it.

Pike exhaled and shrugged. “Probably melted down. They took it from me when they brought me here. Who are you?”

Koska relaxed a little. Pike wasn’t a Child of the Watch. One of those zealots wouldn’t be as calm without armor or helmet. She had her suspicions about the one called Xeph though.

“Koska Reeves. Sworn sister to the Nite Owls and Lady Bo-Katan Kryze.”

“Kryze?!” Pike’s eyes widened and he stepped closer to see if anyone else was with Koska. “Is Lady Bo-Katan here?”

Before Koska could answer, Axe walked up behind her and grunted. “Is that him?”

Right, Axe wasn’t on the light cruiser and had never seen their target's face.

“No.” Koska shook her head. “Pike, are you and Xeph the only prisoners here?”

Pike’s brows furrowed. “If you’re not here for master Shal or myself I don’t feel confident in answering your questions.”

“And why is that?” Axe grumbled irritably.

“Because I’m still in here and you’re out there.” Pike growled.

Koska huffed under her breath but pulled the release on the cell. “There, Happy?”

Pike stepped out and stretched his arms, looking over his rescuers severely. He eyed Captain Solo and the Wookiee longest before returning his attention to Koska.

“Master Shal was here but they took him away a week ago.” Pike said bitterly. “He’s most likely dead.”

“No one else?” Koska pressed.

Pike shook his head. “No one. Not many Mandalorians are fool enough to get caught it seems.”

“Damn it!” Koska hissed. “That Balosar lied to us!”

“I don’t think so.” Solo protested. “Little coward was too terrified. Something must have happened--”

“Like what?” Axe interjected. “The bounty hunter wouldn’t give up a payday like this and your Twi’lek wouldn’t have stood a chance against him if her conscious got to her.”

“Arry might not be a match physically but she’s more dangerous than she looks.” Solo said with an affirmative howl from the Wookiee. “Got a righteous streak too. If she caught wind of what was going to happen to her and her cargo, you bet your ass she would have fought back.”

“Or even set the Zealot loose.” Koska grumbled. Bo was going to hate this. The first solid lead in weeks, now they were back to square one. Koska didn’t believe in the fates but if she did, she’d be convinced they were picking favorites when it came to her target.

While his rescuers argued, Pike opened Xeph’s cell and lead him out. The unstable prisoner struggled against his grip, continuing to babble.

“Just leave me. Creed is broken… n-not the way.”

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself.” Pike pushed the other man towards Koska and stood beside him. “Koska Reeves. By Creed, our lives are supposed to be forfeit. His for having his helmet removed, mine for failing to protect my master. As our rescuers you may decide what’s to be done with us.”

Koska eyed the pair before making a decision. A young warrior like Pike was always of use. After the death of his master, he was probably looking to redeem himself. Xeph looked like a liability but if he knew more about the watch, he might be useful. “Mandalorians are stronger together. Help us finish securing this facility then swear yourselves to Lady Bo-Katan and join her campaign to take back her title as Mand’alor.”

\--/--

Tatooine

The Aurora

Nyx didn’t mind being disliked. She had more enemies in the galaxy than she had friends. Just the way things were in the outer rim and with smuggling. It was a dog-eat-dog business sometimes and that ruined many friendships. That being said, it bothered Nyx that Peli Motto was so standoffish around her. When she agreed to party up with a Mandalorian, the last thing Nyx thought she’d have to worry about was mamma bear. It was sweet that Ven had people who were looking out for him, but Nyx needed his focus on the pirates, not worried about a dagger in his back.

As dangerous as this job with the collector was, it reminded her of the good old days with Han, Chewie and whoever else they had roped into their shenanigans. Nyx had misjudged Han when they first met since she heard he was Corellian. Thought he’d be a spoiled brat like the lordlings she’d met on Naboo. To her relief he turned out to be a shady bastard unafraid to get his hands dirty. In her defense he was running a con at the time pretending to be some core world playboy with old money. He rented Nyx out to be a prop in his entourage. Her job being to smile, flirt and be shiny, and distracting while the rest of the crew did the heavy lifting. She wasn’t even aware it was a heist until things went wrong and she was leaning out the side of a speeder laying down blaster fire while the crew was chased by cassino security. When they made it back to the Falcon and blasted off just in the nick of time, Nyx never felt so alive.

It would be a few years before she got her own ship, but that brief taste of freedom inspired her to get her life back. There was just one thing she couldn’t seem to shake...

_Captain, I must insist that you further limit your intake of spice. Your health is of concern to me._

Six perched itself on Nyx’s shoulder as she coughed hard, spitting out red into the sink. Nyx wiped her mouth and stared at the spice tube frowning. “Dank Farrak... It’s almost half out already.”

_Higher stress levels have led to an increase in your usage._

“It’s just the job coming up.” Nyx placed the tube back in its hidden compartment under the sink. “You’ll be tagging along this time, so I want you on your best behavior.”

_What is my purpose in accompanying you?_

“You open doors and hack terminals. We’ll need you to shut down a power station for some other droids.” Nyx explained, rubbing the top of six’s pointed head with her finger. “It’ll give you a chance to get off the ship and stretch your legs. Won’t that be nice?”

_My legs do not have muscles... they do not require stretching._

“Well, then it will be a good change in scenery.” Nyx sighed, leaving the fresher to get on her bounty hunter getup.

The character she was to play was not the traditional sort of bounty hunter. Nyx could never pull off the ‘tough and mean’ look so she opted for flashy. Not all predators chased down their prey. Some lured it in with bright colors and struck not with sharp claws or fangs but with poison. Nyx had this in mind when she re-purposed the tranquilizer ammunition into pieces of jewelry and sowed hidden daggers inter her clothing.

_By my calculations most of your plans are 75% improvisation._

“I’ve never seen meticulously laid out plans ever work perfectly. Too many factors involved.” Nyx said, throwing on a top. “Your task is simple so stop worrying.”

_…My self-preservation protocols are still sending me alarms. I recommend getting rid of the Mandalorian and leaving Tatooine immediately._

Whatever AI the scrapper had used to build Six was not high in social aptitude. If it could spend its whole existence plugged into _the Aurora’s_ center console, then it would. The program was not advanced enough to feel fear so that wasn’t the reason it didn’t like leaving the ship. Then again... it wasn’t programed to feel affection and therefore couldn’t feel jealousy either, yet Nyx got the impression Six disliked having Ven around. Mostly judging by how often it suggested getting rid of him and flying away.

Further illustrating her suspicions, as soon as the armored man set foot back onboard, Six jumped off Nyx’s bed and darted for his legs, making him crash into the table to avoid stepping on it.

“Hey! watch it!” The Mandalorian snapped as Six scampered up the cabinets and onto the counter.

_The Captain is still getting ready. You are not permitted any further._

“I’m sure he didn’t come to peep on me, Six.” Nyx shook her head. “Sorry about that, Ven. I’m decent.”

He didn’t enter her cabin, instead leaned against the outer wall. “Just wanted to check in. Fett sent a messenger to say he’s onboard.”

“That’s good.” Nyx selected her fanciest looking red headdress and walked out to show off her improvised disguise. “How do I look?”

He eyed her outfit. Scrutinizing the bright red colors, the dangling brassy jewelry, cinched waist and her exposed shoulders. “It’s a bit… provocative.”

There was that prudish Mando culture again. This getup was tame and classy compared to what she wore on Nar Shaddaa.

“ _Flashy_ is the idea. Got to have them watching me so Six can sneak off unnoticed.” She stated mildly.

“I thought you didn’t like the plan where we made you look irresistible.” He challenged, crossing his arms hunching his shoulders.

Nyx’s lekku twitched and she chuckled trying to hide that his use of _irresistible_ flustered her. She got a hold of herself and flexed her slender arms. “I didn’t like that plan but they aren’t going to buy that I took you down with my brute strength, now are they?”

“No.” He grunted in agreement. “I guess you’re right. There’s just not much protection…”

Why was he so worried _now_? Maybe Peli had got to him. Nyx would need to get rid of his doubts.

“This outfit is just as blaster proof as all my others. Which is to say not at all.” Nyx pointed out, tapping her chin. “You’re welcome to share a little bit of that armor, but I think silver clashes with the rest of the look.”

He stared at her before his shoulders relaxed and a low chuckle vibrated through his modulator. “You’re enjoying this.”

“I’m trying to get into character." Nyx pressed her lips together feeling called out. “Also trying to get my story of your capture straight in case I’m asked. What would be more convincing? The sultry seductress or the damsel in distress?”

His body stilled, helmet tilting. “Are you asking which trick I’d fall for?”

Nyx already knew the answer to that one. While he was under the impression that she was a damsel he had let his guard down around her. As soon as she got too flirty that wall, he had up got even higher. Ever since she pawed his blaster, he had kept more close watch on her hands and head tails.

Smart man.

“I’ll decide once I get a read on my targets.” Nyx shrugged. “I don’t expect I’ll need to explain everything.”

“Don’t overplay it.” He warned. “Can’t have them considering keeping you as a prize too.”

“Sounds to me like a good way to secure my ticket onboard.” She challenged him and pointed to the droid, still perched on the counter. “That means you need to make things quick. I don’t want to have to stall for too long.”

_Understood Captain. But I don’t have to like it._

It was the most begrudging acknowledgment. Probably the best Nyx was going to get though.

“The faster you shut down the droids, the faster you can get back to the ship.” Ven added diplomatically. Six’s eye aperture constricted before going back to normal.

_…that is acceptable_

Six hopped off the counter and scurried over to Nyx’s satchel, tucking itself inside. She grinned and looped the bag strap over her shoulder. Maybe there was hope for those two getting along after all.

"Nawar’aven. Love how you handled that.” She snickered and put her hands on her hips. “Appealing to its sense of logic.”

“Its core programing must revolve around maintaining and protecting _The Aurora_ and her captain.” He dipped his helmet to see Six peeking at him from under the flap of the bag. The droid shuffled back inside with a low buzz. “It gets offended every time it’s asked to do anything skating the line of protocols.”

That made a lot of sense... only Nyx had never programed the droid to do that.

“You’re an expert on droids too?” Nyx raised a brow. He was a big bag of tricks so her question wasn’t that outlandish.

“Nope. Just have firsthand experience with how seriously they take their primary directives.” His visor moved from the satchel back to Nyx. “Are you ready to go?”

Nyx let out a breath. “I think so... where will you be while I’m baiting the trap?”

He cleared his throat, shifting his weight to one foot. “Peli was concerned about your… dedication to the mission.”

Nyx frowned. “Oh? She thinks I’ll trade you in for money, does she?”

“I am putting a lot of trust in you.” He said soberly.

“I can say the same about you.” Nyx countered, stepping closer to him and stretching to even their eye levels. Even with this effort his head still sat firmly above hers. He pulled back but Nyx still felt his gaze locked to her eyes.

“I know.” He said finally. “Which is why I’ll be around wherever you set up.”

“Watching me.” Nyx huffed.

“Watching your back.” He corrected curtly. “Mos Eisley is dangerous and I won’t throw you into the middle of it without backup. You won’t see me, but I’ll be there.”

Nyx blinked in confusion, eyeing up all the shiny metal in front of her. “Can you turn invisible?” She asked, half joking half serious.

“Something like that.” he said unhelpfully.

“Pfft, Are all Mandalorians so cryptic?” Nyx rolled her eyes and brushed by him as she headed for the ramp. “Alright, keep your secrets. Let’s just get to work.”

Truthfully, she was relieved that she wouldn’t be on her own. Him looking out for her was… sweet. Small chance of her admitting that to him though.


End file.
